Harry Potter 6
by padfootgurl89
Summary: What I think might happen in Harry's sixth year. A little romance, death, and something surprising at the end. Story is complete so i'm hoping to update daily
1. Default Chapter

**A/N Hi this is my first fic that I've ever posted. I don't really care wether or not you like it because the story is done so all of it will be put up. Also if any of the ideas you read about in here sound like your story PLEASE don't be offended, it just means that i really like your idea and wanted to put my own twist on it. Likewise if you like any of my ideas and want to use them feel free. I may even like your version more. I would really, really like feedback on this story so if you have a couple minutes Please review. Thank you for giving my story a try. I hope you like it. Padfootgurl89**

Chapter 1  
  
In a small room on number 4 Privet Drive there was a small teen lost in his own thoughts. If you didn't know he was there, you wouldn't know he existed. Even his 'family' sometimes forgot he was there. This boy was Harry Potter.  
Harry was lying on his bed looking through the Daily Prophet. He was half way through the paper when he threw it down in frustration. A month ago no one would believe that Voldemort was back, and now the paper was full of supposed sightings of the Dark Lord, and stories about him.  
"I'm the bloody Boy-Who-Lived again." Harry thought angrily. "If they would just make up their bloody minds about wether or not I'm a hero or a mad man and stick with that decision I'd be grateful."  
By 'they', Harry meant almost the entire wizarding community. Harry got up, stretched and went to leave his room. He stopped on his way out of his room to look in a mirror. The person that stared back at him was almost unrecognizable.  
Harry was severely underweight. He had never been this skinny before, not even in the eleven years before he went to Hogwarts. His hair was even more messy then usual, that's saying something, and his emerald green eyes that usually had a small sparkle in them, were almost black. They were full of only two emotions, grief and hate.  
It was true that Harry had felt some grief about never knowing his parents but nothing like this. The pain that Harry had felt the night that Sirius had died had continued to escalate. Although the grief that Harry felt was nothing compared to the hatred he had.  
Harry was angry at most of the wizarding world for switching their opinions of him back and forth just because they didn't want to believe what he was saying. He was mad at Dumbledore for not telling him about the prophecy sooner. He was mad at his friends who kept telling him that they knew how he was feeling. He was mad at himself for leading his friends into danger and leading Sirius to his death. But most of Harrys' hatred was aimed at four people; Voldemort, Peter Pettigrew, Bellatrix Lestrange and the Minister of Magic Cornelious Fudge.  
The only thing that was the same was the lightning bolt scar on Harrys' forehead. Harry glared at his scar for a minute before returning to his bed. He had changed his mind about leaving his room because he wanted to just be by himself. He had been by himself for the last two weeks. Ever since he had arrived at the Dursleys'.  
Harry was looking over his O.W.L results once again. He had received O's in Potions, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology. He had managed an A in History of Magic and P's in Divination and Astronomy. Harry had finally decided to take Transfiguration, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts (Not that he needed it.), Care of Magical Creatures and Potions. Harry was mentally kicking himself for wanting to be an Auror.  
"Like Snape's going to pass me." Harry thought dully. He was yanked out of his thoughts as bellowing floated up the stairs.  
"Boy! Get down here now!" Uncle Vernon yelled.  
"What's the point?" Harry thought. Ever since Sirius had died the Slytherin part of Harry had taken over, but not without a fight from the Gryffindor part. Five minutes later Harry was disturbed again.  
"BOY! Get Down Here!" Uncle Vernon was starting to get louder.  
"He'll have to make me." Harry decided.  
"BOY! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW AND TALK TO YOUR BLOODY FRIEND!" Uncle Vernons' voice had gotten so loud it almost shook the house.  
"Fine." The Gryffindor part of Harry had won.  
When Harry made his way into the kitchen fifteen minutes later, he had taken as much time as he wanted, Harry saw Remus Lupin sitting at the table. Harry glared at Lupin even though he knew that Lupin was probably the only person who felt as bad as he did. Lupin cringed when he saw Harry.  
"Do you want to take a walk?" Lupin asked. Harry just headed for the door.  
The full effect of how bad Harry looked hit when they walked outside. Lupin had expected Harry to take the death of Sirius bad, but he hadn't expected him to be this bad. Lupin waited for Harry to start the conversation for ten minutes before he said.  
"Are you alright Harry?"  
"I'm fine." Harry said.  
"No you're not, don't lie." Lupin replied.  
"If you knew the answer then why did you ask the question." Harry responded coldly. The Slytherin side was winning again.  
"I asked because we're worried about you." Lupin said ignoring the coldness in Harrys' voice. "Your friends, myself and everyone in the Order."  
"Haven't you been getting my notes?" Harry asked in a would be polite voice.  
"Yes, but when they say the same thing day after day people start to get worried. Plus you haven't been responding to your friends letters." Lupin said starting to get annoyed.  
"Maybe I don't want to talk to them." Harry answered.  
Lupin grabbed Harry by the arm and looked him straight in the eye. This wasn't the Harry he knew. He was taken aback by how much anger and grief were etched into his eyes. Harry struggled to get out of Lupins' grip to no avail.  
"Sirius' death did not only effect you." Lupin said tears starting. Sirius was still a hard topic to talk about. Harrys' eyes hardened at the mention of his godfather, but his grief was to deep to even allow tears.  
"The one thing that his death taught me was that I'm unsafe to be around. Anyone who is close to me dies. Now I want you and everyone else to stay as far away from me as possible." Harry said his voice full of grief.  
"Harry I came to take you back to Headquarters." Lupin said ignoring Harrys' last comment.  
"I'm never going back there again." Harry said as he got loose. "Don't follow me. Tell everyone to stay away from me." Harry said the words normally even though they needed to be yelled.  
Harry left Lupin standing on the sidewalk by himself. He ran back to his room and collapsed on his bed. He was so angry that he didn't notice the objects flying around his room and crashing into the wall.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
When Lupin arrived back at Headquarters he immediately went to find Dumbledore. Dumbledore and Lupin were so deep in conversation that they didn't notice three figures coming down the stairs. Ron, Ginny and Hermione knew that Lupin had gone to see Harry and wanted to know what had happened.  
"Albus, Harry is worse then we thought, both physically and mentally." Lupin said.  
"Come now Remus, he can't be that bad." Dumbledore said but the concern was evident in his eyes.  
"Albus you didn't see him. You could see every bone in his body." Lupin said trying to make Dumbledore understand.  
"Are his Aunt and Uncle not feeding him?" Dumbledore asked.  
"That's the problem, they're trying to feed him. They said that Harry only eats a piece of toast each day. Sometimes not even that much." Lupin replied as Dumbledores' eyes lost the little twinkle that was left. "You didn't see his eyes. They were almost black. I've never seen so much hate in anyone's eyes, let alone a sixteen year old boy." Lupin was fighting hard to keep the tears in now. Harry was the last link he had to his friends, he couldn't lose him. "Harry told me that he wants all of us to stay away from him. He thinks that he's the reason that Sirius is gone."  
"I see." Was the only reply Dumbledore could make.  
Ginny couldn't take it anymore she had to ask. Both men jumped when she spoke. They hadn't realized that she had been there.  
"I want to know how Harry is." Ginny said in a firm voice. Lupin looked at Dumbledore and then headed to his room.  
"Professor, we all want to know what's wrong with Harry." Hermione said looking at Dumbledore. Ron nodded his agreement.  
"Harry seems to be handling everything much worse then we had originally thought." Dumbledore answered.  
"Which means what?" Ron asked. He wanted to know what was wrong with his mate.  
"I have some work I need to attend to. Don't worry, Harry will be fine." Dumbledore said as he left.  
"He doesn't really believe that Harry will be alright." Ron said. "You could see it in his eyes."  
"I know but what can we do? He won't respond to our letters ,so apart from going to see him, there's nothing we can do." Hermione answered.  
"Well then lets go see him." Ginny said.  
"From the way Lupin and Dumbledore looked I don't think that's a good idea." Hermione said logically.  
"We can't just sit here and do nothing." Ginny said trying to make her point.  
"Gin I want to help him too, but until he gets here there's nothing we can do." Ron said clearly upset that his best mate won't even respond to his letters.  
"Fine!" Ginny said as she ran up to the room that her and Hermione shared.  
"I've never seen her act that way before." Ron said to Hermione.  
"She's just worried about Harry like us." Hermione answered.  
"Maybe your right." Ron said as he and Hermione headed up to bed.  
  
  
Back on Privet Drive Harry had calmed down a little. He was still lying on his bed and letting his mind wander. Tonight it choose to think about the photo album Hagrid had given him at the end of his first year. Before Harry knew what had happened the photo album was in his lap.  
"How did that happen?" Harry thought to himself as threw the album back in his trunk.  
The only time that Harry let go of his anger was a night. Harry would never admit to anyone, especially Professor Snape, that he was still practicing Occlumency. Even though the Occlumency stopped Harry from having visions of Voldemort, it didn't stop him from having to watch Sirius being murdered.  
In his dreams Harry would send curse at Bellatrix before she killed Sirius and would wake up to find things in his room messed up. The first few times this happened Harry would try to clean everything back up. By now he didn't care, which resulted in almost giving his Aunt a heart attack when she entered his room.  
This night was no different. Harry had watched Sirius' murder again and had sent off some excellent curses. The only difference was that this time when he woke up he had a plan. 


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
When Harry woke up he had only one thought on his mind, he had to get away from everything. He spent half the day thinking up ways that he could accomplish that. He had come up with lots of ideas but all of them included magic. When Harry looked out his window and saw a group of teens talking and laughing with not a care in the world he snapped.  
"I'm never going to be allowed a normal life. I've got to get out of here and away from everything." Harry thought angrily as he ran out of his room.  
Harry sprinted down the stairs and out the door. He kept running when he was outside. Running pushed everything out of Harrys' mind. The only thing he had to think about was putting one foot in front of the other.  
Harry could hear someone running behind him but didn't care. The person was close behind Harry, but he was quickly putting space between himself and whoever it was. Harry didn't even slow down when he heard the person swear and tell him to stop running. It was nice not to have to think about anything and Harry planned on keeping it that way.  
The person took his invisibility cloak off so he could run freely. Even without the cloak the person couldn't catch Harry. The person may have been in excellent shape, but with Harry releasing all of his emotion there was no hope in keeping up much longer. So the person pulled out a chocolate frog card with Dumbledore on it and said.  
"I need help. He's running. I can't keep up."  
"Kingsley where's Harry headed?" Dumbledore asked.  
"He's on his way to the play park." Kingsley answered as he kept running.  
"I'm sending Remus to help you." Dumbledore said as Kingsley put the card back in his robes.  
Kingsley stopped for a minute and apparated closer to Harry. At the same moment Lupin appeared. They continued chasing Harry for ten minutes. They were both out of breath when they saw Harry collapse. Seeing this Lupin and Kingsley put forth one last burst of speed. When they arrived at Harry's side Lupin shook Harry and said.  
"Wake up." Nothing happened so he tried again a little harder. "Wake up!" Still nothing happened.  
"Let me see him." Kingsley said as he knelt down next to Harry. Kingsley forced one of Harrys' eyes open, looked at the response he got and turned to Lupin. "We need to get him back to Headquarters. He was to weak to do that much running and needs attention immediately."  
Lupin quickly made a portkey to take them back to Headquarters. They made sure that Harry was touching it and then felt the familiar jerk behind their bellybutton.  
When they arrived at Headquarters Mrs. Weasley and Tonks were in the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley immediately noticed Harry.  
"What happened?" Mrs. Weasley shrieked which brought everyone else in the house running into the kitchen. Ron, Hermione and Ginny stopped in their tracks when they saw Harry.  
"Is he dead?" Hermione asked worriedly.  
"He's going to be fine." Kingsley said reassuringly. "We just need to get him to bed."  
"Are you sure? Do you want me to get Madame Pomfrey?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
"Molly just let them get Harry settled in." Tonks said restraining Mrs. Weasley from taking Harry out of Lupin's arms. "Harry just needs some rest and quite a bit to eat."  
"I'll start making him some food to eat when he wakes up." Mrs. Weasley said as she headed toward the kitchen.  
"Do you need any help?" Ginny asked Lupin.  
"No I think I can handle it." Lupin said to the three friends.  
Once Lupin had made sure that Harry was alright he started to prepare himself for the way Harry would act when he woke up. He knew that Harry was going to be very angry at being brought back to this house. Silently Lupin thought that it was a good thing this had happened. If it hadn't they would have never gotten Harry here.  
"I promise I will help you through this wether you want my help or not." Lupin said. "Both Sirius and your Father would kill me if I didn't."  
  
  
Harry was watching Sirius being killed again. He was throwing curses a mile a minute at Bellatrix even though he knew it wouldn't make a difference. The noise he was making brought Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Tonks and Lupin running to see what was wrong. When they opened the door they saw the curses flying all over the room. Lupin noticed that Harry wasn't using his wand, since it was still on the table beside him, and that Harry was still asleep.  
"We've got to wake him up." Lupin shouted.  
Lupin's shouting brought Harry out his doze. He jerked into sitting position just in time to see his last stunning spell hit the wall. He looked around for a minute trying to figure out where he was when his eyes landed on the people that had come to check on him.  
"Where am I? What are you doing here?" Harry asked coldly glaring at everyone. Then directing his attention to Lupin added. "I thought I told you to keep yourself and everyone else as far away from me as possible." Everyone shivered slightly. They had all heard Lupin say how bad Harry was but thought that he had been exaggerating. Now they knew that Lupin had not been exaggerating at all.  
"I'm waiting for an answer." Harry said. Lupin took a deep breath and said.  
"You collapsed while trying to run away from us. We brought you back to Headquarters. We are all here because we were worried about you."  
"I can take care of myself." Harry started.  
"That's obvious." Tonks said as Harry glared at her.  
"I told you I didn't want to come back here. I'm leaving." Harry growled as he got out of bed. Mrs. Weasley quickly forgot her fear and switched to mothering mode.  
"If you even try to get out of that bed, Harry, I will conjure up some ropes to keep you there." Mrs. Weasley told him. Harry glared at her but got back into bed. Knowing that he wasn't strong enough to get passed everybody in the room.  
"Fine." Harry said his voice a forced calm. "Get out."  
"What?" Tonks asked.  
"You heard me. I want all of you to leave." Harry growled his voice getting lower.  
Tonks, Mr. Weasley, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all backed out of the room. Mrs. Weasley and Lupin stayed put. Harry glared at both of them. Neither backed down. After a couple minutes Harry relaxed into his bed. It took to much energy to continue glaring at the two people in his room and he was still tired from the day before. Upon seeing Harry give in Mrs. Weasley conjured up some food and took it over to Harry.  
"Eat up. You're severely underweight. I will be checking on you every half hour and if it doesn't look like you're eating I will force you." Mrs. Weasley said then left the room.  
Harry knew Lupin was still in the room and ignored him. He looked around the room once more recognizing it as Sirius' old room. What little appetite he had was lost.  
"You should have this room. I don't want it." Harry said not looking at Lupin but knowing that he was still there.  
"This is your room in your house." Lupin said. "Sirius said that if anything should happen to him you were to get the house."  
"If this is my house then I want a different room." Harry said back.  
"Sirius also said he wanted you to have his room. I don't know why I'm just following his wishes." Lupin responded. Harry glared at Lupin and said.  
"Is this some kind of sick joke? Just so you know I don't find it amusing."  
"This is not a joke." Lupin said. "Sirius would want you to move on with your life. He would hate the fact that you're beating yourself up over his death."  
"I can't help it." Harry said quietly the coldness in his voice gone. "It's my fault. If I had learned Occlumency then this never would have happened." Harry said needing to cry but not being able to. Lupin noticed this and made his way over to Harry. He put a hand on Harry's shoulder and said.  
"Don't ever believe this is your fault. Had Sirius seen a vision of you being tortured he would have tried to save you too." Then trying to change the subject asked. "How long of you been able to produce strong spells without a wand?"  
"I didn't know I was." Harry answered. Then noticing Lupin standing so close said in a much harsher tone while putting the 'walls' back up around himself. "Get out. Enough people have died because of me. I have enough blood on my hands without yours added to it."  
Lupin left Harry's room and went to contact Dumbledore. If Harry was able to do wandless magic without knowing something bad could happen. 


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Harry spent the day eating what he could. True to her word Mrs. Weasley came to check on him every half hour. His friends hadn't come to see him which was just fine with Harry. Lupin came back with all his belongings in the early evening.  
Early the next day Ginny, Ron and Hermione tried to visit their friend. Ron tried to talk about Quidditch. Harry just ignored him. Ginny tried to get him to play a game. Harry ignored her. Ron and Ginny finally let Hermione try to ask him about O.W.L results. Yet again Harry ignored them.  
After two hours of being ignored they gave up. Once outside Harry's room they started talking.  
"Doesn't seem the same does he." Ron said.  
"Of course he wouldn't be the same Ron. Where have you been? Sirius is dead. Sirius was the closest thing to a family Harry had and now he's dead!" Ginny practically yelled.  
"I know Sirius is dead but Harry has lost people before and hasn't acted this bad." Ron yelled back.  
"Cool it both of you." Hermione said. "You're both right only in different ways. Yes Harry has lost people before but no one he was this close to." Hermione said and Ginny gave Ron a smug smile. "But he's also different in another way. While you two were trying to cheer him up did you look in his eyes?" Ron and Ginny both shook their heads. "If you had looked in his eyes you would have seen deep grief and strong hatred." Hermione said sighing that her friends weren't more observant.  
"He has strong hatred toward us?" Ron asked. "But we're his best friends."  
"I think his hatred is directed toward the whole world. I even think a little of his hatred might be aimed at Sirius." Hermione answered.  
"Why is Harry mad at Sirius?" Ron asked.  
"Harry's anger toward Sirius is probably due to the fact that he thinks that Sirius abandoned him." Hermione answered as though this was the most obvious answer in the world.  
"What can we do? He won't talk to us, and I don't think we'd get very far by torturing him." Ginny said.  
"I have an idea but we need to ask Dumbledore first." Hermione replied.  
"That should be easy enough. I heard Lupin saying that Dumbledore was coming by today." Ron said.  
It was early afternoon when Dumbledore came by to see Harry. Dumbledore had been delayed a few minutes by Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Lupin accompanied Dumbledore to Harry's room but stopped at the door.  
"Aren't you coming in Remus?" Dumbledore asked.  
"Harry doesn't want me anywhere close to him at the moment. I think your visit will be a lot easier without me." Lupin answered.  
"Nonsense, I want you to come to." Dumbledore replied dragging Lupin into Harry's room.  
Harry felt two people enter his room. He ignored them hoping they would go away. He knew they wouldn't as they came and sat by his bed.  
"Good afternoon Harry." Dumbledore said. Harry made no sign that he had heard the Headmaster. "How are you doing?"  
"I'd be fine if everyone would leave me alone." Harry answered.  
"Well seeing as that's not going to happen why don't we talk." Dumbledore said. Harry didn't answer. "Harry don't blame yourself for Sirius' death. If you want to blame anyone blame Voldemort or Peter or Bellatrix."  
"Don't worry they're getting plenty of blame. But seeing how my parents, Cedric's and Sirius' death had one thing in common I blame that thing too." Harry answered.  
"What would that one thing be?" Dumbledore asked.  
"Me." Harry answered. "They all died because they were around me."  
"I see." Dumbledore answered deciding he wasn't going to get any farther on that subject. "I brought your supply list. I gave it to Molly. I think she is planning on going to Diagon Alley tomorrow so you might want to tell her what else you need." Dumbledore said.  
"If I'm not allowed to go get my supplies I don't really care wether or not I have my list." Harry answered.  
"Harry ignoring Sirius' death is not going to help anything." Dumbledore said.  
"I'm not ignoring his death! The fact that he's dead is tearing me apart! I want you both to leave NOW!" Harry yelled. As if to emphasize his point three books came flying across the room and hit the door.  
Dumbledore and Lupin exited Harry's room. They could both see the pain in Harry's eyes and hear the grief in his voice when Sirius was brought up. Both were so bad that it almost made them cry. They also knew that Harry was not going to be able cry and that made them feel worse.  
"I see what you mean about the wandless magic." Dumbledore said to Lupin. "You will need to keep an eye on him. If the spells start getting more complex Harry could be a danger to himself and others."  
"Albus, do you think there's any chance of getting the old Harry back?" Lupin asked.  
"I'm afraid that at least until Voldemort is killed the chances of that happening are very slim. Especially with his new found power. The best you can do is to keep pushing yourself into his life. I have instructed Ron, Hermione and Ginny to do the same. Harry feels that the reason Sirius is dead is because he was to close to him. So to counter that Harry is going to try and push everyone else away. And Remus, Harry knows what the prophecy says." Dumbledore finished then left.  
Lupin wished that he could take Harry's pain away. The only person Lupin knew that could do that was Sirius. So short of brining Sirius back from the dead he would have to wait until Harry was ready to talk. 


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
It was a week later and the only thing that had been accomplished was that Harry had gained some weight. Everyone tried to get Harry to talk to them but could only get one or two word responses at the most. It was early afternoon when Ron, Hermione and Ginny came to see Harry. They were accompanied by two other people.  
"What are they doing here?" Harry asked without turning his head.  
Somehow over the summer Harry had learned how to sense a persons presence in a room without looking at them. He was now able to tell who the people were if he had met them before. If he hadn't met them before then he would just pick up a persons presence. Ron, Hermione and Ginny were used to Harry's new talent now so it didn't make them jump like it did the two people who were with them.  
"They're here to try and cheer you up." Ron answered.  
"I know why they're here, I mean what are they doing in this house?" Harry replied coldly which made one of the two new people shiver slightly.  
"They know about the Order since Neville's grandmother just joined and Luna's father has been a member since June." Hermione answered.  
"Fine." Harry said still not looking at anyone. "You five go and talk somewhere else."  
"Give it a rest Harry. We are not going anywhere until you talk to us." Ginny said. Harry made to get out of bed but Ron said.  
"All I have to do is call mum and Remus up here and you won't have a choice but to stay in bed."  
Harry let out a low growl. He knew what Ron had said was true and cursed his size. At times like these he wished he were bigger so he could just push through his friends and leave. That wasn't going to happen so he sat back in bed.  
"When you say Remus do you mean Professor Lupin?" Luna asked.  
"Yes." Harry answered.  
"So he's a friend of yours?" Luna pressed. Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville all took a step back from Harry thinking he was going to explode.  
"Unfortunately." Harry answered.  
"I thought you liked Lupin?" Neville spoke for the first time. "I can tell he cares about you." Neville added.  
"That's the problem." Harry answered.  
"What's the problem, that you like him or that he cares for you?" Hermione asked glad that they were finally getting somewhere.  
"Both." Harry answered as he put 'walls' back around himself.  
Harry's friends kept trying to get him to say more but he refused to talk. When Sirius was brought up several pieces of furniture shook slightly. Ron, Hermione and Ginny knew this meant that if they stayed any longer spells would start shooting off. They quickly rushed Neville and Luna out of the room.  
"Why doesn't he want to talk to us?" Neville asked outside the door.  
"Don't complain mate. You two got him to say more in five minutes then he's said around us in the last week." Ron answered sounding agitated.  
"What is he so angry about?" Luna asked as though she was saying it was raining. Hermione glad that someone else had noticed answered.  
"We're not really sure. We think he's mad at just about everything but he won't tell us."  
"Can you guys come back sometime next week to see him again? Maybe we can get him to talk a little more." Ginny asked.  
"I can come back Saturday." Neville answered.  
"Saturday would be fine." Luna said.  
After Ron saw Luna and Neville out he joined Hermione and Ginny in the kitchen. A couple minutes later Lupin entered.  
"Did you make any progress?" Lupin asked.  
"A little." Ron answered.  
"Well what is it?" Lupin asked.  
"We found out that Harry thinks there's a problem with you caring about him." Ginny said.  
"Maybe we should take him to St. Mungo's to make sure his head's all right." Ron said. He got three dirty looks in response.  
"Don't even joke about that." Hermione said.  
"So Harry really doesn't want me around?" Lupin asked returning to the subject.  
"Harry doesn't want any of us around. Or to be more precise doesn't want to be around any of us." Ginny answered.  
The four people sat around the table lost in there own thoughts. All were thinking about Harry.  
"I need some help making dinner." Mrs. Weasley said as she entered the kitchen. "There's a meeting tonight so I expect you three to stay upstairs. If I find any of those extendable ear things you will all be in serious trouble." Mrs. Weasley finished.  
Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Lupin hurried to help with dinner. It would be a nice break from worrying about Harry. 


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
It was Saturday and Harry had been at Headquarters for almost two weeks. He had gained a lot of weight but was still terribly thin. Harry was now allowed out of bed but rarely choose to leave his room. He didn't even come down on his birthday. Harry didn't want to put anyone in danger so he decided that he was going to leave.  
He quickly scribbled a note and hid his wand in his pocket. Mrs. Weasley had just brought Harry up some more food so he had a half hour to escape. Harry silently crept down the side of the house.  
Once on the ground Harry felt someone's presence. An unwelcome persons presence. Bellatrix Lestranges' presence.  
Harry froze in his tracks while the Slytherin and Gryffindor sides of his brain fought it out. The Slytherin side was trying to convince him to run away and save himself. The Gryffindor side was trying to convince to avenge Sirius' death. The argument went on for five minutes when the Gryffindor side finally won out.  
"Show yourself Lestrange!" Harry yelled. He waited a few seconds. When it was clear that nothing was going to happen he tried again. "I know you're there Lestrange. Show yourself now unless you're to cowardly." At being called a coward Bellatrix promptly removed her invisibility cloak.  
"Well, well if it isn't Potter. You're just the person I wanted to see." Bellatrix said.  
"To bad the feeling's not mutual." Harry responded.  
"The Dark Lord will be pleased that I was able to capture you." Bellatrix went on as though Harry had not said a word.  
"You haven't captured me. Has Voldemort not taught you that to capture someone they have to be under your control. At the moment I'm quite capable of doing anything I please." Harry told her.  
"I told you not to say his name!" Bellatrix shrieked. "Stupefy!"  
At jet of red light flew toward Harry. He easily side stepped the spell and started sending every spell he had ever learned at Bellatrix. The result was that she was so busy dodging spells that she wasn't able to send any toward Harry.  
After fifteen minutes of dodging spells, Bellatrix was hit with a disarming charm. Once Harry had broken Bellatrixs' wand in two he walked over to her. She flinched a little when she saw the hatred in Harrys' eyes but regained her composer quickly.  
"Are you going to kill me like you did back at the Ministry the night my dear cousin died?" Bellatrix asked.  
  
Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Neville and Luna were all heading up to Harrys' room. Ron knocked three times then entered. The five friends were surprised to not see Harry, quickly looked around the room. Hermione found a note on the desk and called the other's over so they could read it.  
  
Dear whoever gets this note first,  
I have decided that everyone would be safer if I was not around. Don't worry I will be on the Hogwarts Express on September 1 like always. I would greatly appreciate it if you could bring my luggage to the station. Don't come looking for, you won't change my mind. Please make sure that Hedwig stays safe. Sincerely, Harry Potter  
  
Ron was the first to break out of his trance. He quickly ran out of the room and down the stairs. Ginny, Hermione, Neville and Luna were not far behind. They burst into the kitchen and Ron said.  
"Mum, Remus Harry's gone."  
"What do you mean?" Lupin asked jumping up from the table.  
"He left this note. You have to find him." Ginny said handing the note to Lupin.  
"He hasn't been gone for more then fifteen minutes." Mrs. Weasley said. "Ron I want you to take everyone to your room and stay there. I'm going to call Dumbledore."  
Lupin hurried out the door to try and catch up with Harry. It didn't take Lupin very long to find him. What Lupin saw made him pale.  
  
"How dare she bring up Sirius." Harry thought.  
Harry had cornered Bellatrix. She was exhausted from all the running she had done and was in no shape to apparate. Harry wanted to cause Bellatrix pain, she deserved it. He was brought out of his thoughts by Bellatrixs' screams. When Harry looked at her she was twitching around on the ground screaming.  
"Only one curse can do that." Harry thought. "The Cruciatus Curse."  
Once Harry realized what was going on the curse was lifted. He looked around for another person even though he knew no one else was there. Bellatrix made it to her feet and said.  
"You learned how to use an unforgivable curse I see."  
"I didn't do that." Harry said firmly.  
"If you insist." Bellatrix answered. "Kill me if you dare. It won't matter much. The second war has started, Potter, and let me be the first to tell you that you won't live to see it end."  
Harry paled slightly. His attention was then ripped away from Bellatrix when he felt Lupins' presence.  
"I'm going to kill her this time." Harry thought.  
No sooner had Harry had this thought did he see Bellatrix fall to the ground dead. She looked as though she had been killed by the Avada Kedavra Curse.  
"She's dead! I killed her!" Harry yelled joyfully as Lupin ran up to him. Then the words Harry had just said hit him. "I killed her. I killed someone." Harry said shakily.  
Lupin levitated Bellatrix back to Headquarters. He kept a hand on Harry's shoulder even though Harry was to shaken to run. Once inside Harry ran up to his room. Lupin left Bellatrixs' body with Dumbledore and then followed Harry. He found Harry sitting on his bed shaking.  
"What happened?" Lupin asked.  
"She's dead. I killed her." Harry said to himself. Then noticing Lupin said. "R-R-Remus?"  
"Yes Harry, what is it?" Lupin asked.  
"I-I did all o-of it w-without a w-wand." Harry answered.  
"What do you mean?" Lupin asked staring to get worried.  
"I-I t-thought th-that I had t-taken m-my w-wand out, but I d- didn't." Harry replied. "Remus." Harry said suddenly realizing what he had just done.  
"What Harry?" Lupin asked.  
"I just used two of the unforgivable curses without a wand." Harry said coming out of his trance. "Get out! I might use them on you too!" Harry said to Lupin.

**A/N Ok so there's three more chapters. As I said before the story is complete so all of it will be posted but it would be nice to get some feedback. I really like writing (duh) and would like to know what I could do better for next time. Thanks. Padfootgurl**


	7. chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Lupin left Harrys' room and went to talk to Dumbledore. Mrs. Weasley and Dumbledore were waiting for him in the kitchen.  
  
"What happened Remus?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Harry was trying to get away when he ran into Bellatrix. From what I gathered they dueled for a while before Harry was able to get her wand. When I saw him Bellatrix was under the Cruciatus Curse." Lupin said.  
  
"But Harry can't do that curse!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked. Dumbledore motioned for Lupin to continue.  
  
"Before I could get over to him, Harry had killed Bellatrix. It looked as though he had used the Avada Kedavra Curse." Lupin finished.  
  
"But those curses are illegal. Harry wouldn't use them." Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
"Not on purpose he wouldn't." Dumbledore answered.  
  
"How could he use them on accident. He knows the incantations. He wouldn't say them." Mrs. Weasley said trying to convince herself that Harry didn't use the curses.  
  
"Did Harry have his wand?" Dumbledore asked Lupin his face grave.  
  
"No." Lupin answered sadly.  
  
"Only the most powerful wizards can do those curses without wands." Mrs. Weasley said. "What is going on?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
All of Mrs. Weasley's screaming had brought Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna down to the kitchen wondering what had happened.  
  
"I'll explain everything tonight at an emergency meeting." Dumbledore answered. "I think it would be helpful to have Mr. and Miss Weasley, Miss Granger, Miss Lovegood and Mr. Longbottom there as well." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Albus I don't think the children should be at the meeting." Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
"Molly they need to know what's going on. It could effect them as well." Lupin said.  
  
"Mum we want to know what's going on with Harry." Ginny said while her friends nodded their agreement.  
  
"Fine." Mrs. Weasley said giving in. "Until the meeting I want all of you to stay in Ron's room." Mrs. Weasley told them.  
  
"Why?" Ron asked.  
  
"Because I said so." Mrs. Weasley replied looking as though she was going to explode.  
  
Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna all headed back to Ron's room. They spent the day discussing what the Order meeting was going to be like.  
  
It was seven o'clock and Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna were sitting in the meeting room waiting for everyone to arrive. Most of the members gave them quizzical looks but didn't say anything. When Tonks entered and saw them sitting in the back she went to join them.  
  
"What are you doing here? And where's Harry?" Tonks asked as she sat down then looking at Neville and Luna asked. "Who are they?"  
  
"One question at a time Tonks." Ron said amazed by how much women would say before hello. "This is Neville Longbottom," Ron said motioning toward Neville. "and this is Luna Lovegood." Ron said motioning toward Luna. "This is Tonks." Ron told Neville and Luna.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Neville said politely.  
  
"Harry's upstairs. From what we gathered this meeting is about him." Ginny said.  
  
"We're here because Dumbledore wanted us to come." Hermione said answering the last of Tonks questions.  
  
At that moment Kingsley came up to talk to Tonks. They moved to a secluded corner and left the friends to talk.  
  
"I never knew there were so many teachers in the Order." Neville said sounding amazed.  
  
"Yeah." Ron answered. "I wonder where are favorite one is?" Ron asked sarcastically.   
  
As if on cue Snape entered the room. Neville shivered slightly. Snape immediately saw the five students sitting in the corner and said.  
  
"What are they doing here?"  
  
"They're here because I asked them to be here Severus." Dumbledore answered.  
  
"Well then where's Potter? Surely he would want to be here." Snape said.  
  
"This meeting is about Harry." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Figures. Everything is about him. That's why Potters' head is so big." Snape said under his breath.  
  
Since Snape was the last to arrive the meeting began. Dumbledore stood up and explained that it was alright Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna were there.  
  
"Now to the more pressing matter." Dumbledore began. "Bellatrix Lestrange is dead."  
  
"That's good isn't it?" An Order member asked.   
  
"The fact that she is dead is good. It's the fact that Harry killed her that is the problem." Dumbledore said. Everyone except Lupin and Mrs. Weasley looked stunned. "Harry used both the Cruciatus Curse and the Avada Kedavra Curse on her."  
  
"Since Potter has no regard for rules I don't know why you all find it so hard to believe that he used the Unforgivable Curses." Snape said.  
  
"That will be enough Severus." Dumbledore said with a warning in his voice. "The bigger problem here is that Harry managed to produce those curses accidently and without a wand." Everyone in the room was shocked.  
  
"When did Harry learn how to do wandless magic to that magnitude?" Tonks asked.  
  
"I'm getting to that." Dumbledore said. "I think that it is time for everyone to know what the prophecy we protected last year said. I had wanted Harry to be here when I told you but perhaps it will be better this way. I will not repeat it to you in full as all that you need to know is that when the final battle is fought Harry is the only one that can kill Voldemort."  
  
"Albus he's been through so much already. You can't make him do that." Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
"I'm afraid that there is no other choice Molly. Harry has heard the entire prophecy so he already knows what he has to do. I believe the reason that Harry's able to do such complex spells without a wand has to do with the fact that he is a much more powerful wizard then most of you know. Harry can defeat Voldemort but not quiet yet." Dumbledore continued talking as Ginny snuck out of the room.  
  
She quickly headed up to Harry's room. She entered without knocking and Harry said.  
  
"Where are Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna?"  
  
"How do you do that?" Ginny asked. Harry shrugged. "They're still downstairs at the meeting. Dumbledore told us what happened today. He also told us about the prophecy." Ginny said.  
  
"Everyone knows everything about me. I guess I should just get used to it." Harry sighed.  
  
"Did you really use those curses without a wand?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I guess." Harry answered. "I don't know how I did it though. I'm really tired can you please leave?" Harry asked.  
  
"Sure." Ginny said smiling. This was the first conversation that hadn't ended by the room threatening to cave in.   
  
Harry wasn't really tired but his scar had started to hurt. It was now throbbing so bad that Harry had bite down on a pillow to keep from making any noise. Harry then felt a wave a happiness wash over him that he knew was in no way connected to himself.  
  
"Why's he so happy?" Harry wondered to himself. 


	8. chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
The next morning Harry went down to the kitchen extremely early. He figured he might as well go down when his friends won't be up since he hadn't been able to sleep all night. The pain in his scar was just starting to go away. As Harry approached the kitchen door he heard voices. They sounded worried. When he pushed the door open the conversation stopped. Mr. Weasley, Tonks and Lupin all stared at Harry.  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nothing." Mr. Weasley said trying to lie. He wasn't a very good liar.   
  
"Don't lie. My scar was on fire last night, NOW I WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!" Harry roared. This brought Fred, George and Mrs. Weasley into the kitchen.  
  
"What's with all the yelling Harry?" Fred asked sleepily.  
  
"Yeah, it's only six in the morning. Way to early to be up let alone yelling." George said as he and Fred helped themselves to breakfast.  
  
"I. Want. To. See. The. Paper." Harry said forcing himself to calm down.  
  
"Harry dear, why do you want to see the paper?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she read the front page over her husbands shoulder.  
  
"The question is why don't any of you want me to see the paper?" Harry asked back.  
  
Lupin gave in. He had seen James and Lily get like this on numerous occasions and had learned it was best to just let them have what they wanted. He silently passed the Prophet to Harry who nodded his thanks. Harry paled as he started to read the article.  
  
_First Muggle Town Attacked  
___

_Late last night muggle London was attacked.   
You-Know-Who and his Death Eaters attacked   
at about midnight. Their main focus was on   
apartment buildings (buildings where muggle   
families rent small homes.).  
About a dozen muggles were killed and many   
more injured. You-Know-Who and his followers   
disapparated as Aurors' arrived at the scene.   
Before the Ministry preformed memory charms   
on the muggles, they managed to get some infor-  
mation. It seems that You-Know-Who and his Death   
Eaters said this continually as they were blowing   
things up. 'This is your warning Harry Potter. You   
will not survive.' For more information on the   
Boy-Who-Lived turn to page five._  
  
Harry put the paper down shaking with fear and rage. He could feel everyone at the table staring at him. He wanted to leave but couldn't move. He was about to break down and cry but he forced himself not to. He couldn't have anyone at this table think he was weak.  
  
"This happened because of me. Everything happens because of me." Harry thought.  
  
"Are you alright Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
"I'm bloody perfect." Harry said sarcastically. "What do you think? I just found out I'm the reason Voldemort," Everyone but Lupin shuddered. "attacked London last night. How am I supposed to feel?"   
  
"Harry it's not your fault." Tonks said.  
  
"Like Hell it isn't. You don't understand the warning he gave me. Voldemort is starting out with people I don't know to make an impact on the world then he's going to start attacking everyone of you. Now do you understand why I want you to stay away from me? I've already lost three people who meant a lot to me and I don't intend to lose more." Harry finished as he ran out of the room.  
  
"Remus why did you give him the paper?" Mrs. Weasley asked angrily.  
  
"Because it wouldn't have done any good hiding it from him Molly. You heard what Dumbledore said last night. Harry knows he has to kill Voldemort or be killed by him. He's sixteen and deserves to be treated like an adult." Lupin answered.  
  
"He has to act like an adult all the time Remus. He deserves to be a normal child too." Mrs. Weasley replied as everyone else in the kitchen watched the argument.  
  
"Harry does deserve to be a normal child but that is never going to happen. Especially now that Sirius is dead. Harry doesn't want to be treated like a child. He's been through to much to even know what being a normal child feels like. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go try and talk to him." Lupin said as he left the kitchen.  
  
Lupin stopped in front of Harry's door. He tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge.  
  
"He's locked it." Lupin thought as he took out his wand, pointed it at the door and said. "Alohomora!" Lupin tried to open the door again but it still wouldn't budge. "Harry it's just me." Lupin called through the door.  
  
"Go away." Harry answered. "I don't want anyone near me."  
  
"So that's why the door won't open." Lupin thought. "I can stand out here and yell and get your friends attention or you can open the door and we can talk privately." Lupin said.  
  
"Fine." Harry answered and the door opened on it's on accord.  
  
Lupin entered the room and the door closed behind him. He looked around and saw Harry lying in bed surrounded by what seemed like a thousand pillows. Lupin walked over and sat down in a chair next to Harry's bed.  
  
"Harry how many times am I going to have to tell you that nothing Voldemort does is your fault?" Lupin asked. Harry didn't answer. "Voldemort attacked London last night because he finds it enjoyable to kill muggles." Lupin said.  
  
"How many people are going to have to die before I kill him?" Harry asked.  
  
"I honestly don't know." Lupin answered.  
  
"I'm the only person that can kill Voldemort and he knows it. So before killing me he's going to make sure that he kills everyone I know. What's the point of killing him if there's nobody left afterward?" Harry asked.  
  
"Harry he's not going to kill us." Lupin answered.  
  
"You don't know that." Harry responded. "I know here to try and cheer me up but it's not working. The only person who could cheer me up right now is dead." Harry said as he turned his back to Lupin.  
  
Lupin got up and left. He knew there was no use trying to talk to Harry anymore. Lupin knew that as much as he wanted Sirius back it was nothing compared to how much Harry wanted his godfather back.   
  
"If he would only let me in I would try to fill that gap in his life." Lupin thought without much hope.


	9. chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
It was eight in the morning when Ron, Ginny and Hermione made their way to the kitchen. Mr. Weasley and Tonks had already left for work. Mrs. Weasley and Lupin weren't talking because of their argument earlier. Hermione grabbed the Daily Prophet and let out a gasp.  
  
"What?" Ron and Ginny said together.  
  
"Has Harry seen this?" Hermione asked Mrs. Weasley and Lupin. They nodded.  
  
"Of course Harry saw it. He woke us up." Fred grumbled.  
  
"I'm surprised you three didn't hear him." George added. They both got disapproving looks from Lupin and Mrs. Weasley but otherwise no comment was made.  
  
"We have to go talk to Harry." Hermione said as she and Ron stood up.  
  
"Sit down." Lupin said.  
  
"What?" Ron asked.  
  
"Sit down and eat breakfast. I talked to Harry earlier and I don't think it would be a good idea for you three to go see him today." Lupin answered.  
  
"Why not?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Use your head Gin." Fred said rolling his eyes. "Do you see how you three are handling the news?" Fred asked.  
  
"What about how we're handling the news?" Ron asked.  
  
"What about how you're handling the news? Please!" Fred said getting annoyed.   
  
"What Fred means is that whenever something like this happens you three always run off to see Harry." George said.  
  
"That's because we're worried about him." Ginny said.  
  
"I know that you're worried about him." George said.  
  
"Then why can't we go see him?" Hermione cut in.  
  
"Because as much as you three think that your going to see him will help Harry it makes things worse." Fred said giving Lupin a look that said he should finish up.  
  
"How do we make things worse?" Ron asked.  
  
"When something goes wrong what does Harry do?" Lupin asked taking a different approach.  
  
"Harry tells us everything's going to be alright and that he'll work everything out." Ginny said not understanding. Hermione let out a gasp as realization hit her. "If you understand what they're saying please enlighten us." Ginny said starting to get annoyed. Hermione motioned for Lupin to continue.  
  
"Did you just hear what you said?" Lupin asked Ginny. Ginny nodded but still didn't understand.  
  
"Oh for Gods sake." Fred said. "Harry always feels the need to make you guys feel better. Even if he's scared to death and needs someone to make him feel better."   
  
"That means that you three will go up there thinking you're going to help Harry. You'll say something like you're really worried or he'll just pick up on that and into protector mode he goes. This news is going to be a hundred times harder for him to take then you three." George paused for breath and Lupin cut in.  
  
"I think they get the point." Fred and George just rolled their eyes at the three friends.  
  
"Do we really do that to him?" Ron asked sounding ashamed of himself.  
  
"Maybe not intentionally, but yes that is what happens." Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
"Right now Harry needs to be told that everything will be ok." Lupin said.  
  
"Then why don't you or mum tell him?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I tried." Lupin started. "But the only person that could tell Harry that and make him believe it's true was Sirius." Lupin finished looking sad.  
  
"Doesn't he understand that we're trying to help him?" Hermione asked.  
  
"None of you understand how Harry feels right now." Lupin began before he was cut off again.  
  
"We all liked Sirius too." Ron said.  
  
"Yes but you didn't go to him with all your problems did you?" Lupin asked. Ron shook his head. "None of you have had to have death affect you like Harry has. First his parents died when he was a baby. Then he finds Sirius, a new person to invest all his trust in, and he dies. Harry doesn't want to get close to anyone because he thinks that they'll die next. Even when he's got a thousand other things to worry about, Harry still tries to protect the people he loves." Lupin said.  
  
Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Fred, George and even Mrs. Weasley looked slightly ashamed of themselves. None of them had realized what Harry had thought he was doing. They all had thought he was just upset that Sirius had died.  
  
"Did he tell you this Remus?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
"He didn't have to. I saw Lily and James do it a lot when they first found out that Voldemort was after them." Lupin said.  
  
"How did Lily and James learn to let people back into their life?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
"Sirius didn't give them any choice. He pushed his way back into their lives whether they wanted him there or not." Lupin said quietly as he left the table.  
  
"Sirius seems to play an important role in anything surrounding Harry." Ginny said.  
  
Everyone was quiet for the rest of breakfast. Fred and George left ten minutes later to go to work. Ron, Ginny and Hermione spent the rest of the day thinking about how they underestimated their friend.

**A/N Here's three more chapters! I hope you enjoy reading them as much as I enjoyed writing them. I would like to thank you for reviewing my last chapters. It really made me feel good to have someone who's not family tell me that I had a good story.**

**samyjoc**- **Here you go;)**

**fuzzy ping pong balls of doom- Thanks for the review. This is going to be a Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny fic. But there is very little romance.**

**Archangelpr- Thanks for being my first reviewer!**


	10. chapter 10

**Chapter 10**  
  
It had been two days since Voldemort had attacked and Harry hadn't left his room once. The only person that came to see him was Mrs. Weasley when she brought food up. Everyone else was wisely giving Harry his space.  
  
Harry had started feeling restless. He got up and started pacing his room. All of a sudden he stopped. He had noticed that there was something different about the wall by the dresser. He moved closer to examine it. Harry could easily tell that it was a secret passage but couldn't figure out how to open it. Finally he grabbed his wand, tapped the wall and said.  
  
"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." To his amazement the wall moved aside. "That was a real creative password Sirius." Harry thought feeling a little bit apprehensive of entering the room.  
  
The Gryffindor courage finally kicked in so he decided to enter. He walked down a short hall and then appeared in a room that didn't look like it belonged in the house. It was decorated in red and gold and looked extremely inviting.  
  
The room had a couple of squishy armchairs that Harry could have sworn were in the Gryffindor Common Room. There were also two bookcases full of books. When Harry looked around a little more he found lots of pictures of the Marauders and Lily. A closer look at these pictures showed that someone had been ripped out. Harry knew that that someone was Peter Pettigrew and mentally thanked his godfather.  
  
Harry made his way to a small table between the two chairs and found two letters. They were marked with which a number one and a number two. Harry grabbed the letter marked number one and sat down in the chair behind him. He recognized Sirius' handwriting immediately and just stared at the letter. After five minutes Harry finally decided that he should open the letter. The letter read.  
  
_Dear Harry,  
  
If you're reading this then you found your way into my secret hideout without me. Let me just say CONGRATULATIONS! I hope that you are the only one in the room at the moment as I would like for it to stay a secret. But as you most likely found your way in here during an Order meeting just tell Ron and Hermione that they aren't to tell another living person about this room and that they are to leave right now. ("I wish I had found my way in here during an Order meeting." Harry thought as he continued to read.) If they have left you may continue reading.  
  
I suppose you're wondering why this room is here? _("Not really." Harry said but knowing his godfather was going to tell him just the same. Sure enough.)_ Even if you're not wondering I'll tell you anyway. You see I created this room so I could get away from my family over summer break. Since Voldemort's return I've been using this room to get away from Kreacher. I have already torn Wormtail out of all the pictures he was in. Filthy Rat! I would like to rip his head off and feed it to Buckbeak. Buckbeak would probably refuse to eat it though. Sorry I got off subject. Like I was saying I use this room when I need some time to be by myself. I was going to show it to you soon but since you found it that saves me the trouble.  
  
We are going to use this room to give you some private training._ ("I'd like nothing better then to train with you but that's not going to happen." Harry told the letter.) _Don't worry, the ministry can't discover you're using magic in this room. If you will look under the table you will find your first study material. If you have any questions, even if you don't, come talk to me.  
  
Sirius  
_  
"I would love to talk to you, but it's just not possible." Harry growled angrily at the room.  
  
Harry grabbed the books out from under the table and read the titles; Becoming an Animagus is not as Hard as You Think and What Your Animagus form Means. There were already a few pages marked in the second book so Harry decided to look at them. The first page had a Stag on it. It said that if you become a Stag you are very noble. Harry then turned to the second page that was marked. A big dog greeted him. The book said that if you become a dog then you are very loyal and fun loving.  
  
"That was Sirius." Harry thought. "I don't know how noble my dad was though." Harry then turned his attention to the second letter and read.  
  
_Dear Harry,  
  
If you're reading this then I am dead. I hope that you aren't taking it to badly._ ("You're dead! How do you think I'm taking it?!" Harry roared.) _But if I know you half as well as I think I do then you're probably taking it horribly. I just hope that I died in battle and not in this old house. Either way I don't want you to blame yourself. Just try to remember that I'm in a better place now. I get to be with James again and no one will think that I killed Wormtail since he's not here.  
  
I just wanted you to know how much our time together meant to me. And thank you again for rescuing me at the end of your third year. I hope that I meant as much to you as you meant to me. You remind me more and more of James each day and despite what some people say that is not a bad thing.  
  
I know that you don't think so but you are a truly brilliant wizard. Your life has been full of obstacles that you have managed to overcome. I have no doubt that you will be able to overcome Voldemort, too. Hopefully this will be the last major obstacle you have to overcome to be able to have a normal life. I do regret that I won't be able to see what a fine person you turn out to be.  
  
Please try to remember the good times you had with me even though they were few. Remember that your friends are the most important people in your life, don't push them away. I wish you luck. And remember that I will always be with you.  
  
Sirius  
_  
"You're only with me in spirit. I need you here. Did you hear me? I NEED YOU HERE! COME BACK! I DEMAND THAT YOU COME BACK RIGHT NOW! Please, please come back." Harry choked out and then broke down and cried.  
  
It was the first time he had actually been able to cry since Sirius' death. It took Harry almost an hour to calm down. As he left the secret room Harry grabbed the letter. He felt closer to Sirius when he was in the room then he did anywhere else almost as if Sirius was standing right beside him. Before he entered the passage to go back to his room Harry paused and said.  
  
"I'll always remember you Padfoot. Don't worry."  
  
Harry laid down with the letter still in his hand and fell asleep. Lupin came in to see how Harry was doing and noticed that his face looked tear stained. Lupin gently pried the letter out of Harrys' hand and quickly glanced over it.  
  
"Trust you to make everything better even after you died Padfoot." Lupin said quietly with a sad smile as he laid the letter next to Harry's glasses. 


	11. chapter 11

**Chapter 11**  
  
The next morning Harry went down to breakfast and didn't turn around when he saw everyone else. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George,  
  
Mrs. Weasley and Lupin all looked up when they heard Harry enter. Harry sat down at the table with everyone, but sat as far away from them as possible. Harry felt Lupin move closer to him but didn't look up. He knew everyone was watching him and said quietly.  
  
"I'm sorry for acting like such a jerk."  
  
"It's ok mate." Ron said.  
  
"Yeah, we would cracked way before now." Fred said while George nodded his agreement.  
  
"Thanks, but I don't deserve to be treated this nice. Especially after the things I've said to Professor Dumbledore." Harry said.  
  
"I'm sure that the Headmaster doesn't have any hard feelings toward you." Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
"You didn't hear some of the things I said to him." Harry said looking up for the first time and everyone noticed that his eyes had regained most of their sparkle and color.  
  
"What did you say to Dumbledore that makes you so sure he won't forgive you?" George asked as Ginny elbowed him.  
  
"Dumbledore sent me back to his office after S-Sirius died." Harry began still finding it hard to talk about Sirius. "I destroyed his office and pretty much told him everything was his fault."  
  
"You didn't." Hermione gasped.  
  
"I had just seen S-Sirius die. I couldn't help myself. I was so angry at myself for leading everyone into danger and was still trying to pretend that Sirius was just playing some sick joke on me." Harry said.  
  
"Harry, I don't think Albus is mad at you." Lupin started. Harry was about to say how do you know when Lupin continued. "I know because he is coming to talk to you tomorrow." Harry nodded.  
  
By the end of breakfast everything was back to normal. Fred and George had spent two hours catching Harry up on all their new jokes. They had even brought some of their products for Harry to try out. Ron and Hermione were having one of their now almost constant fights. Lupin and Mrs. Weasley were talking in hushed voices, probably about the Order. The only difference was that Ginny was sitting closer to Harry then she ever had.  
  
"Neville and Luna are about to ring the doorbell." Harry said so suddenly it made almost everyone jump. Then the doorbell rang and Harry noticed that there was no screaming.  
  
"How do you do that?" Ron asked. Harry just shrugged.  
  
"What happened to Mrs. Black? Not that I'm complaining." Harry asked.  
  
"Dumbledore was finally able to get her down." Ginny answered.  
  
When Neville and Luna entered the kitchen they were surprised to see Harry. Luna regained her composer almost immediately, but it took Neville a few minutes. When Fred and George had stopped laughing George looked at is watch and said.  
  
"We were supposed to be open ten minutes ago. See you later mum."  
  
"Bye. Let's talk again soon." Fred said in a very pompous tone. Then they both disapparated quickly.  
  
"Who wants to have a chess tournament?" Harry asked.  
  
Ginny, Hermione, Luna, Neville and Ron all agreed. The tournament ended with Ron and Ginny only having their kings left. It was early evening by this time so Neville and Luna had to head home. Harry said that he was tired and headed off to his room.  
  
When he arrived in his room he head straight to the secret room. He had decided that learning some more advanced spells would be a good idea. Harry was still planning on keeping this room a secret since that was the way Sirius had wanted it. He was looking through some spell books when he found a spell that made his heart leap.  
  
The spell was used to find a missing wizard. Harry thought about being able to get Sirius back and quickly read on. The book said that for the spell to be effective it had to be preformed somewhere the persons presence was extremely strong.  
  
"Sirius' presence is strong in this room." Harry thought.  
  
Harry preformed the spell and waited. After ten minutes Harry threw the book down in frustration.  
  
"What had I expected." Harry said to himself. "Sirius isn't missing, he's dead."  
  
Harry left the room without picking the book up. In his excitement at the prospect of getting Sirius back he hadn't seen the fine print at the bottom of the page.  
  
_It may take up to a year for this spell to work. The spell works faster if the person using it is in grave danger._


	12. chpater 12

**Chapter 12**  
  
The next morning Harry was back in the secret room studying how to become an Animagus. He was about to try the first step when he felt Dumbledore and someone new enter the house. He quickly left the room and waited to be called downstairs. Instead there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Harry, may I come in?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yes sir." Harry replied feeling nervous. Dumbledore entered.  
  
"Remus tells me that you are doing better." Dumbledore said as Harry nodded. Dumbledore noted the amount of tension in the room and asked. "Is there something you want to talk about?"  
  
"Yes sir. I wanted to say that I'm sorry for the way I've been acting recently. I know that you were only trying to help even though I didn't think I needed it." Harry said quickly.  
  
"That is quite all right, Harry. I've said this before and I will most likely say it again, you've had to deal with more in your short life then most people my age. Each year I see more and more of your parents in you, particularly your father." Dumbledore said. "Now down to business. I want you to continue Occlumency this year." Harry let out a small groan.  
  
"More lessons with Snape." Harry said more to himself then to Dumbledore.  
  
"Professor Snape." Dumbledore reminded Harry. "This year I wish for you to actually learn Occlumency, that means that I will teach you."  
  
"Really?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes. We will work every Wednesday night since your Thursdays are free. After you have mastered Occlumency we will work on controlling your wandless magic. The Order and your friends all know that you can do wandless magic, but I would prefer you tried to avoid using it." Dumbledore said.  
  
"I'll try." Harry answered.  
  
"Now that we have taken care of everything important I have someone I would like you to meet." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Ok." Harry replied wondering who it might be.  
  
"Stratton you may enter." Dumbledore called through the door.  
  
The man that entered took Harry by surprise. He had shoulder length grey hair tied back in a pony tail, Brown eyes and the biggest smile you could imagine. He was about four inches shorter then Dumbledore and walked with confidence. Harry shook this strange mans hand and the man said.  
  
"Hello! I'm Stratton Zombini. No need to introduce yourself, Harry. Can I call you Harry? Or would you prefer Mr. Potter?" Stratton Zombini asked.  
  
"Ah, Harry's fine." Harry answered taken a back. No one had ever asked him that question before.  
  
"I must say what a pleasure it is to finally meet you." When Stratton talked you couldn't help but like him. All Harry could do was nod. "I've just joined the Order myself. I want you to know that if you need any help with anything I'll be glad to try."  
  
"Thanks." Harry responded. Harry's senses told him that this man could be trusted.  
  
"It's time for us to go. Send me an owl or tell Remus if anything strange happens." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Alright Professor. It was nice to meet you Mr. Zombini." Harry said.  
  
"I'll be seeing you sooner then you think." Zombini replied as he and Dumbledore left. Harry followed them out of his room shaking his head.  
  
"That Zombini guy is nice but a little overwhelming." Harry thought to himself. He found his friends in Ron's room and quickly joined the game of exploding snap.

**A/N Here you go. I hope you all like these chapters. Please review if you have a couple minutes.**

**fuzzy ping pong balls of doom- Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you liked my last chapters more, in truth so did I but I felt like the chapters in the beggining had to be that way. I hope you enjoy these chapters even more;)**


	13. chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I can't believe I forgot this. Oh well here it is. Harry Potter and anything in the Potterverese is owned by J.K. Rowling (duh) and whoever else makes a profit when the books are sold;)**

**Chapter 14**

It was two weeks later and Harry was about to do the last step needed to become an Animagus. After looking through the book that tells you what each form means Harry had decided that he would most like to be a wolf. The book said that if you become a wolf then you are pure of heart, brave, noble and loyal.

"Oh well here it goes." Harry thought as he said the last spell.

All of a sudden Harry felt a great warmth spread across him. He looked at his hands to find that they were glowing. The last thing he felt before passing out was the sensation of his flesh being ripped off his bones.

The next morning Harry woke up to someone pounding on the door to his room. When he opened his eyes, he noticed that the room was a lot brighter then he remembered.

"Did I sleep in here all night?" Harry wondered as he got up and stretched. The person that had been banging on the door entered. "Remus has a slightly canine scent to him. Wonder why I never noticed that before?" Harry thought.

"Harry. Harry where are you?" Remus said in a normal voice, although it seemed to Harry that he yelled.

"I'm in here." Harry tried to say but all that came out was a bark. "It worked!" Harry thought excitedly as he ran over to the mirror.

The animal staring back at him was a stunning grey wolf. His coat had almost a silver gleam to it except around the eyes. Two black rings that looked identical to his glasses, framed Harry's still emerald green eyes. Harry was so busy looking at himself that Lupin had to talk to get his attention.

"Harry?" Remus asked. Harry turned around and transformed.

"Hi." Harry said not knowing how Lupin would react.

"When did you become an Animagus?" Lupin asked stunned.

"Last night." Harry answered.

"Where did you learn how?" Lupin asked suspiciously.

"From a book I found in this room." Harry answered timidly.

"And what is this room?" Lupin asked looking around.

"Sirius made this room so he could get away from everything for a while. He was planning on training me in here this summer so I figured I'd go ahead and train myself." Harry answered.

"Harry your lucky the Ministry didn't find out you were using magic." Lupin began.

"I'm not lucky. Sirius somehow managed to find a way to block the Ministry out of this room. As long as I only use magic in here I'm fine." Harry cut in.

"Why didn't you tell me about this room?" Lupin asked sounding a little hurt.

"I didn't tell because Sirius wanted to keep this room a secret from everyone. I don't know why." Harry answered.

"I see why Sirius wanted you to have his room now." Lupin said with a small smile.

"So your not mad?" Harry asked slowly.

"Of course I'm not mad. I figured that if you found a way you would become an Animagus too. I guess I just thought that Ron and Hermione would do it with you." Lupin said.

Harry hadn't thought about this. Ron and Hermione were going to be really mad he hadn't told them. Harry had thought, and still did, that the less people who know about him being an Animagus the better.

"Remus is there any way that you could maybe not tell anyone else about this?" Harry asked.

"If you really want me to I can keep it a secret from everyone but Dumbledore." Lupin said.

"That's not fair. You never told on Sirius and my dad." Harry said.

"Yes but Sirius and your dad didn't always have someone trying to kill them, now did they?" Lupin said. Harry mumbled something that sounded like bloody Voldemort and then said.

"I guess your right. But only Dumbledore."

"Only Dumbledore." Agreed Lupin. "By the way if you would like any help with your training just ask."

"You'd help me?" Harry asked.

"Of course. Except when it's getting close to a full moon, then you're on your own." Lupin answered.

"Thanks." Harry said. "Some of these spells are pretty complicated."

"Change back so I can get a good look at you." Lupin said.

Harry quickly changed back into a wolf. He loved the feeling it gave him. Harry felt free when he was in wolf form. Harry ran around the room a few times before Lupin said that they should be heading down to lunch. It was only then that Harry realized how hungry he was.


	14. chapter 14

**A/N This is really chapter 14. Forgot to change the number on the last one. My numbering got a little screwed up somewhere.**

**Chapter 14**

Harry and Ron entered the kitchen together on September,1. Hermione and Ginny entered a few minutes later. A half hour later Mrs. Weasley was shooing everyone out of the kitchen because Fred and George had decided to set off some of there new inventions.

"We'll just go help Harry." Fred said as he and George tried to follow Harry out of the kitchen.

"Oh no you won't! Get back here!" Mrs. Weasley yelled at the twins.

Two hours later Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were waiting for Mrs. Weasley so they could get to King's Cross. As Mrs. Weasley was checking over everyone's trunks Lupin pulled Harry aside. When Harry rejoined the group he was in a very bad mood.

"Cheer up Harry!" Fred said brightly.

"Yeah we're coming with you." George said.

"Let me guess, you two are part of the Order now." Harry said.

"How'd you know?" Fred asked.

"Lucky guess." Harry replied.

It took Ron, Hermione and Ginny almost a half hour to find out what was making Harry so mad. When they arrived at the platform Lupin and Harry went through the barrier first, closely followed by Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Mrs. Weasley. Lupin and Mrs. Weasley said goodbye to everyone as they got on the train.

Ron and Hermione had to go to the Prefects compartment so Harry, Ginny, Fred and George went to find an empty compartment. Fred, George and Ginny were waving to Mrs. Weasley and Lupin, but Harry was determinedly looking the other direction. Neville soon found his way into the compartment.

"Hi!" Neville said brightly. His face fell a little when he saw the Weasley twins, remembering the Canary Cream they had given him. Fred, George and Ginny all returned the greeting, but Harry just let out a low growl that made Neville jump. "What happened?" Neville asked as he was used to the friendly Harry.

"Remus told him this morning that he was always going to have an Order member following him and he was not to try and get away from them." George answered.

About ten minutes later the train started to move. The compartment door opened again and Luna entered.

"Hello." Luna said dreamily. Before anyone could answer Harry had let out another growl louder this time. "That was rude." Luna said.

Harry rolled his eyes and started looking out the window. Everyone in the compartment was letting Ginny try and calm Harry down. They had learned over the summer that she seemed to be the only person that could. Harry's mood was so bad that even Ginny wasn't having any success.

The lunch trolley had come and gone when Ron and Hermione joined them. Fred had replaced some of Rons' lunch with some Color Changing Chocolates. Ron, who was to hungry to check his food, took a bite out of one and within seconds had purple hair, green freckles and blue skin. Rons' features changed colors five more times before the twins gave him the antidote.

Everyone was still laughing at Ron when Harry suddenly stopped. His face hardened and he again let out a low growl. Ron was the first to talk.

"What's the matter Harry?" Ron asked.

"Malfoy's on the train." Harry hissed.

"Well duh." Fred said.

"How else would he get to Hogwarts?" George said looking at Harry like he was crazy.

"No I mean Malfoy's heading toward this compartment." Harry responded.

Sure enough five minutes later Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle opened the compartment door. Malfoy didn't notice Harry's friends and Harry didn't notice Malfoys' bodyguards. Each boy was totally focused on the other.

"I'm surprised Dumbledore still allows his golden boy to ride on the train with the commoners." Malfoy said in his drawling voice.

"And I'm surprised that Dumbledore allows such garbage into Hogwarts." Harry responded.

Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles and advanced on Harry. Fred and George did the same except they were advancing on Malfoy. Neither Harry nor Malfoy noticed.

"Watch it Potter." Malfoy hissed. "But I suppose you think that you can get away with everything don't you?" Malfoy drawled on.

"Tell me Malfoy, what does it feel like to be one of the most hated families in the wizarding world?" Harry asked coldly. Malfoy paled.

"Why I ought to." Malfoy said reaching for his wand. Harry was to quick for him.

"I've learned quite a few new spells that I've been dying to try out. Give me one reason Malfoy. It doesn't even have to be a good one." Harry growled.

Malfoy glared at Harry for a minute before he turned on his heel and left. Before Malfoy had made it all the way out of the compartment, Harrys' eyes were drawn to Malfoys' right forearm where the dark mark would be. Harrys' scar prickled but stopped as soon as Malfoy was out of sight.

"He's gotten the dark mark." Harry said to himself.

"What do you mean?" Neville said sounding scared.

"I mean that little arrogant jerk is already working for Voldemort." Harry answered.

"How do you know this." Hermione asked.

"I just do." Harry answered.

"You have to tell Dumbledore." Ron said.

"I'm sure that Dumbledore already knows." Harry said as he sat back down.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna had just changed into their robes when the compartment door opened again. Two twin girls stepped in. They looked like fourth years. The girls walked up to Harry and said.

"I'm Lea and this is Leah." Lea said.

"We're fourth year Hufflepuffs'." Leah said.

"That's nice." Harry answered confused. "Do you mind me asking why you're in here?" Harry asked. The girls giggled. "What is it with woman and giggling?" Harry thought.

Harry was starting to get annoyed when they didn't answer. Then both girls quickly kissed Harry and ran out the door. Harry was stunned. The girls had ran out of the compartment in such a hurry that the door was still open a little ways.

"He is soooooo hot!" squealed Lea.

"I know!" Gushed Leah.

Harry turned a deep shade of red when he heard this. Fred, George, Ron and Neville were laughing. Luna didn't even appear to notice. Hermione just rolled her eyes and Ginny looked angry.

"I guess you got yourself two new girlfriends." George managed to gasp out.

"Shut it." Harry said as he turned away.

When they arrived in Hogsmead, Fred and George bid the friends farewell and apparated to who knows where. Ron and Hermione were conducting people off the train. Harry, Ginny, Neville and Luna headed off to reserve a carriage after saying hello to Hagrid.


	15. chapter 15

**Chapter 16**

Harry and his friends entered the Great Hall. Every time they walked passed a group of girls the girls would start giggling madly. Each time this happened Ginny seemed to get more and more upset. Luna had drifted off to the Ravenclaw table without anyone noticing. Harry had expected Ginny to go and sit with her fifth year friends, but wasn't upset when she didn't. Ron gave Ginny a strange look before she sat down next to Harry.

Slowly the Great Hall filled up. It seemed like everyone in the school, minus the Slytherin's of course, wanted to show their support to Harry.Several girls came over and tried to flirt with Harry. Most of them stopped as soon as Ginny glared at them, but Parvati Patil didn't seem to notice. Professor McGonagall had to ask Parvati if it was alright to start the ceremony before she sat down.

During the sorting Harry looked up and down the staff table. He saw Hagrid right away and gave a small wave. As Harry continued to scan the staff table he caught Snape's eye. Snape glared at Harry with a new found hatred. Although if Harry could have looked in his own eyes at the moment he would have seen hatred beyond what Snape could even imagine. Finally Harrys' eyes landed on someone he had only met once, Stratton Zombini.

"Great." Harry said quietly.

"What's the matter?" Ginny asked while Ron, Hermione and Neville turned to look at him.

"The Defense teacher is another Order member. Do they think that I'm just going to walk into Voldemorts' outstretched arms?" Harry asked. Ron and Neville were having a hard time trying not to laugh.

"I think they just want you to be as safe as possible, Harry." Hermione answered. Harry was about to respond when Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I trust that by now almost everyone is aware of the situation at hand. For those of you who aren't I shall take a moment to tell you that a very dark wizard is reeking havoc on our world once again." Dumbledore began as most of the school was looking at Harry. "That is why I must remind all the first years, and some of our older students as well, that the Forbidden Forest is off limits, as is the town of Hogsmead to those under third year and those who don't have a signed permission slip. Now before we get to the feast I would like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Zombini." The Hall erupted in cheers. Zombini was just one of those people you instantly like. "Tuck in!" Dumbledore said as even more cheers erupted.

Harry was having a hard time eating since most of the school was still trying to talk to him. He had never been happier to have Dumbledore dismiss the school for bed before. Harry got the password from Ron and hurried off followed by Ginny.

"I've never been this way before." Ginny said as they entered one of the many secret passageways.

"Short cut." Harry whispered. "Please be quiet."

"Don't want your admires to find you?" Ginny teased.

"I have one of my favorite admires with me at the moment." Harry thought. "Wait where did that thought come from?" Harry thought trying to push his previous thought out of his head.

Harry and Ginny made it to the Common Room before anyone else. Harry stopped for a moment to look around. Then hearing voices on the other side of the Fat Lady Harry said a hurried goodnight to Ginny and ran up the stairs to his dorm. Harry was in bed before his roommates made it into the room.

The next morning at breakfast Harry was once again attacked by admires. McGonagall had to push her way through the 'groupies' to hand Harry his schedule. After looking at it Harry let out a groan.

"What's the matter?" Ron asked pushing his way to Harry. In response Harry just handed Ron his schedule. "We have Potions right off the bat!" Harry nodded glumly.

When Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way to the dungeon they realized that they were the only Gryffindors' in the class. Harry let out another moan when he noticed that out of the other fifteen people in the class ten were Slytherin.

"I've changed my mind. I don't want to be an Auror anymore." Harry complained as he made to run back up the steps. To strong hands grabbed him.

"Nice try." Ron said laughing as he pulled Harry into the classroom.

"What a great friend you are." Harry grumbled as the three friends took there normal seats in the back of the class.

Snape started out with a lecture on how he wasn't going to accept any less then perfect work. Harry managed to block him out after about five minutes. Snape had decided that the class was to spend the first quarter brewing aging potions. As it was such a small class everyone was to be working by themselves.

Harry quickly grabbed the ingredients he needed and got to work trying to create this most complicated potion. Harry was so intent on getting the potion correct that he didn't even notice that Snape was standing behind him. By the end of class Harry's potion looked identical to Hermiones'. As the three friends were heading to their break Ron said.

"I can't believe you let Snape talk to you like that!"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"You mean you didn't hear a word Snape said?" Hermione asked.

"No." Harry said slowly. "Why?"

"Because Snape spent the whole lesson trying to get a rise out of you. He even stooped as low as to try and degrade Sirius' memory." Ron said.

"WHAT!" Harry yelled he was now shaking with rage. The small group of people that had started to follow him jumped and ran off.

Harry spent all of break venting and calling Snape all kinds of names. He was so angry that Ron and Hermione had to drag him off to charms. The rest of the day passed as normal as could be expected at Hogwarts.

**A/N So they finally make it to Hogwarts, YAY! Even though I had already finished the story I didn't realize how long the beggining of the book took. Oh, well things pick up from here. As always I hope you enjoyed these chapters and if you have a couple minutes please reveiw.**

**Jake Paul- I'm sooooo glad you like my story, and think I'm doing a good job writing it! Thanks for saying I'm the best updater in the world! I hope I can keep that title;) Thanks.**

**samyjoc- Here's the next chapters. Your reviews always make me smile. I should be the one thanking you for reviewing not the other way around. So Thanks;)**


	16. chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

It was Wednesday night and Harry was just finishing up dinner before his lesson with Dumbledore. Katie Belle came running up to Ron and Harry smiling.

"Guess what?!" Katie asked. Harry was going to ask what but Katie just continued talking. "I'm Quidditch Captain!"

"Way to go!" Harry said.

"Thanks! I just came to tell you that we are holding tryouts for our two open chaser positions on Saturday." Katie said.

"I'll be there." Harry said.

"Me too. If you need any help getting ready, you know for tryouts, I could help you." Ron said in what he hoped was a casual voice. Harry knew that Ron really wanted to be captain next year.

"Actually now that you mention it I really could use some help getting everything set up." Katie said. "Meet me in the Common Room after dinner so we can talk." Katie said happily as she left.

"If she let's me help this year do you think they'll make me captain next year?" Ron asked Harry.

"Sure." Harry answered not knowing or really caring about how the Quidditch Captains are choosen. "And if they give it to me I'll give it to you because I really don't want it." Harry answered. Ron beamed at his friend. "So Gin are you going to try out?" Harry asked turning to Ginny.

"Did you even have to ask?" Ginny responded.

"Not really but I thought it would be polite." Harry answered with a sly grin.

"Such a gentlemen you are, Harry Potter." Ginny answered sarcastically while she, Ron, Hermione and Neville laughed.

"I try to be." Harry answered. Then looking at his watch said. "I gotta run. Don't want to be late for my first lesson with Dumbledore. He's got enough people watching me as it is."

Five minutes later Harry entered Dumbledores' office. Dumbledore motioned for him to sit down so Harry sat. Dumbledore finished signing some papers while Fawkes perched himself on Harrys' knee.

"Shall we get started?" Dumbledore asked. Harry nodded. "I'm sure Professor Snape explained everything last year so I'm not going to bother repeating it. Legiliemens!" Dumbledore said without warning.

Harry managed to throw Dumbledore out only when Dumbledore brought up the memory of Sirius falling behind the veil. Harry was panting, but had a small smile when he successfully threw Dumbledore out of his mind.

"Very good, but you need to be able to throw me out right away. Again." Dumbledore said.

They worked on Occlumency for an hour and a half before moving on to controlling Harry's wandless magic. By ten o'clock that night Harry was able to throw Dumbledore out of his mind quickly and was learning to control his anger so he could do wandless magic at any given moment.

"That's enough for tonight, Harry." Dumbledore said. Harry nodded and was getting ready to leave when Dumbledore said. "And Harry, I would prefer that you don't use any of the new spells you've learned."

"Ok." Harry answered while he wondered how Dumbledore knew about the spells. Then it occured to him that Dumbledore had been in and out of his mind all night.

It was Friday afternoon and Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville were all heading for their first Defense lesson of the year. When they arrived they decided to sit in the middle of the classroom, so that if Zombini was a good teacher they could hear everything and if he wasn't they were more or less out of harms way. Shortly after they arrived Zombini entered.

"Harry! It's good to see you again!" Zombini said.

"Ah, it's good to see you again too Professor." Harry answered.

"Who are you three?" Zombini asked turning toward Neville.

"I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione said extending her hand out.

"Granger." Zombini said thoughtfully. "Ah, yes. Albus told me that you are the cleverest which of your age." Zombini said as Hermione blushed and muttered her thanks.

"Ron Weasley." Ron said.

"I know your parents." Zombini said. "Good people. Although your mum can be a little hard to handle sometimes." Ron laughed.

"Neville Longbottom." Neville said feeling more at ease now.

"It's nice to meet you. I heard your parents were great wizards." Zombini said.

Ten minutes later the rest of the class had entered. Once everyone was seated, which took a while since the Gryffindors' and Slytherins' didn't want to sit next to each other, the class started.

"As all of you know I'll be teaching you Defense Against the Dark Arts this year. We will start the year off by learning about the Unforgivable Curses. Yes I know that you've already learned about them, but with the Minister still breathing down our necks we have to be careful." Zombini said.

It was decided that night at dinner that Zombini was almost as good Lupin. All the students seemed to really like him. Even the Slytherins' who would rather die then admit to that. Harry had soon grown tired of all of his new 'followers' and couldn't take it any more.

"WILL EVERYONE JUST GIVE ME FIVE BLOODY MINUTES TO MYSELF!" Harry roared. "I'M GLAD YOU'VE ALL DECIDED I'M NOT A NUTTER, BUT THIS IS RIDICULES!" Everyone was taken aback by Harry's sudden outburst.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville quickly ran after Harry to make sure he was alright. They knew that his 'fan club' had been getting on Harry's nerves but they hadn't realized it was this bad. Ginny, personally, was glad that Harry had told everyone off.

"I don't still like Harry that way." Ginny told herself firmly. "Do I?"


	17. chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ginny found Harry sitting by the fire making the flames go up and down with his hand. They made their way over to him and sat down.

"Are you alright Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." Harry said with a sigh. "It's just that last year ninety-eight percent of all my new 'followers', believed that I was a lying attention seeking prat,and now they want to be my best friend." Harry said. His friends just nodded.

The five friends sat in silence for a half hour before the rest of the Gryffindors' returned. Everyone was to busy watching an argument to even care wether Harry was alive or not. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ginny all moved over to the group to see what was going on.

"But we don't want to go to bed yet!" Complained Andrew Kirke, one of the Gryffindor beaters.

"If you want to play on my team you will go to bed right now!" Katie replied her face turning red.

"Why?" Jack Sloper, the other beater, asked.

"Because we have an early team practice and tryouts tomorrow." Katie growled. Ron decided to step in.

"It wouldn't look very good if you two fell asleep on your brooms tomorrow, would it?" Ron asked.

"Plus you two are getting off pretty easy." Harry said.

"What do you mean?" Kirke asked.

"Well when Oliver Wood was Captain the whole team would already be in bed." Harry said laughing a little at the memory Katie joined him. "You're not going to be bad as Wood are you?" Harry asked Katie.

"So what if I am?" Katie asked with a playful smile.

"I just want to know what I'm in for, that's all." Harry said.

"Just for that, Harry, I'm going to work you extra hard tomorrow." Katie replied.

"I better get to bed then. Are you coming Ron, we wouldn't want Katie to be mad at us. You've seen what she's done to the Slytherins' before." Harry said. Katie tried to look upset but failed miserably.

"Yeah mate. It's no good to have the Captain mad at you before the season even starts." Ron answered seriously.

The fact that Harry and Ron were doing everything Katie said made Kirke and Sloper head up to bed grumbling. Katie glared after them, then turned to Harry and Ron said.

"Thanks. Those two are already getting on my nerves."

"Don't mention it." Harry said.

"Now I want both of you to get up to bed." Katie said imitating Wood. Harry laughed.

"Mam, yes Mam." Harry and Ron said while saluting which made Katie give them a fake glare.

"If you're still planning on trying out, Ginny, you should get to bed too. You know so you can get used to it." Harry said.

"Got it." Ginny said as she headed up to bed.

Hermione followed her muttering about Quidditch. Ron and Harry headed up to their dorm followed by Neville. When the got to their room Neville asked.

"Can I come watch the tryouts?"

"Sure." Ron answered. "The more the merrier.

"Unless they're Slytherins'." Harry said.

The next morning Harry was the first person up. He quietly went down to breakfast. Harry was to excited to be flying again that he didn't wait for Katie to get to the pitch. Harry spent almost a half hour just flying around, doing loops and dives. When Harry pulled out of a dive he came face to face with Katie.

"Well it's nice to know that one player is willing to show up early." Katie said as Harry pulled his broom to a stop. "Let's see if anything happened to your skills. I'm going to release the Snitch."

Harry caught the Snitch five times before Katie called him back to the ground. He landed to find the rest of the team staring at him in awe.

"How could you take almost a year off of Quidditch and get better?" Katie asked.

"Just luck I guess." Harry answered.

"Well since you obviously don't need to hone your skills I'm going to have you work with Kirke and Sloper, while Ron and I do some drills." Katie said.

"Got it."

Since Kirke and Sloper were afraid of the balls and had horrible aim, Harry took out two shrinking balls. They were a new invention of Fred and Georges'. Every time the ball got hit it shrunk a little. After two hours of practice Kirke and Sloper were both able to return a ball no bigger then a golf ball to Harry.

Katie praised them and then invited the six people who were trying out on to the pitch. The people trying out were Seamus Finnigan, Dean Tomas, Colin Creevy, Parvati Patil, Ginny Weasley and a fourth year girl named Skey Johnson.

Katie started the tryouts by seeing how everyone could handle a broom. Needless to say everyone could handle a broom just fine. Then she moved on to some passing drills. Seamus, Dead, Ginny and Skey preformed this task without a problem. Colin was a little to overenthusiastic and kept sending the Quaffle into the stands. Parvati was to busy trying to catch Harrys' eye to even know what was going on.

Finally Katie divided the six into teams of two so she could see how the two new players would gel with her. First up was Colin and Parvati. Katie brought them back to the ground five minutes later thanking them. When they turned their backs to her, Katie made big gestures that meant no. Harry was laughing so hard Ron had to help him stay on his broom.

The next pair that Katie chose was Seamus and Dean. They weren't that bad. The two of them even managed to get two goals against Ron. The only problem was that they totally ignored Katie. Needless to say that didn't go over to well with Katie at all.

Finally only Ginny and Skey were left. Katie had them mount up. Almost immediately Harry could tell this was a winning combination. Katie, Ginny and Skey looked as though they had been playing together for a long time. They were almost as good as Angelina, Alicia and Katie had been. When they made their way to the ground Katie shrieked-

"You two are brilliant! You made the team!"

"Really?! Thanks!" Ginny and Skey said at almost the exact same time.

It was almost time for dinner before Katie let them head back up to the castle. Ginny was positively bubbling over with excitement. Harry couldn't help but notice how pretty she looked.

"Wait this is Ginny I'm talking about." Harry told himself.

At dinner Hermione and Neville congratulated Ginny and told Ron and Harry how good they looked. Even Hermione seemed excited about Quidditch for the first time which was saying something.


	18. chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

It was the end of October and Harry had just entered Dumbledores' office for his private lessons. Harry was a little surprised to see Professor Zombini when he entered.

"Good evening Professor's." Harry said.

"Good evening Harry. Professor Zombini will be helping with your lessons from now on." Dumbledore said.

"Alright." Harry answered.

"Let's get started." Dumbledore said.

Harry had managed to set up a 'shield' around his memories. The 'shield' prevented Dumbledore, or anyone else, from even entering his mind. This time it was a little harder though since both Dumbledore and Zombini tried to break Harrys' defenses at the same time.

"That wasn't very fair." Harry complained.

"Yes, but you managed to still keep both of us out didn't you?" Dumbledore said with a small smile.

"I guess." Harry grumbled.

It was three hours later when Harry was allowed leave. He was almost out the door when Dumbledore said.

"Tonks will be following you during your Hogsmead trip this weekend, Harry. Please don't give her any trouble."

"Yes sir." Harry replied unhappily.

It was Halloween day and everyone, third year and up, was excited. Since they had their first Hogsmead weekend and the feast to look forward to. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna all waited in line so they could leave.

Everyone was having a good time in Hogsmead. They visited Honeydukes, Zonoko's and The Three Broomsticks. The six friends were almost at the castle doors when Harry stopped and let out a low growl.

"What's the matter?" Ron asked.

"Fudge." Harry snarled.

"What about him?" Hermione asked.

"He just entered Hogwarts grounds with Umbridge and Percy." Harry answered.

"I wonder what they want?" Luna said as though she really could care less.

"I don't fancy finding out." Harry said as he led the way into the Great Hall.

The feast had just begun when the doors to the Great Hall were thrown open. Fudge and his to helpers strode straight up to the staff table. They were oblivious to the fact that almost every student was glaring at Umbridge.

"Where's the boy, Albus?" Fudge said. "I need to talk to him."

"If by the boy you mean Harry, I don't think that would be a very good idea Cornelious." Dumbledore answered without any twinkle in his eyes.

"Don't play games with me Albus. I want to speak with the boy." Fudge said angrily. Harry stood up.

"I have a name you know." Harry said coldly.

"Ah, Harry there you are. Let's just go and have a private talk ok?" Fudge said as though Harry hadn't heard him before.

"Now you see there's a problem with that plan." Harry said.

"What might that be?" Fudge asked puffing himself up.

"You're under the impression that I want to talk to you." Harry answered.

"Why wouldn't you want to talk to me?" Fudge asked.

"Let's think about that for a minute." Harry said sarcastically. "One, you didn't believe me when I told you Voldemort returned."

"You have to understand that that was a very hard thing to" Fudge started but Harry cut him off.

"Two, you spent most of last year trying to convince everyone that I was a lying attention seeking prat." Harry said and then continued before Fudge could even make a noise. "Three, you try to expel me after Umbridge sent Dementors after me." Harry finished. Fudge decided to try and talk to Dumbledore instead.

"Albus make the boy talk to me." Fudge said.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Dumbledore answered.

"What do you mean you can't do that. The boy listens to you Albus, just tell him he has to." Fudge was about to explode now.

"Harry only listens to me because I have earned his trust. You I'm afraid have lost his trust forever, Cornelious. To answer your question I could tell Harry he had to go with you, but I can't force him to talk or listen to you." Dumbledore said.

While the whole school was watching Fudge make a fool of himself Umbridge had walked up to Harry. Harry and his friends just glared at her.

"I see you haven't changed much. You still have a nasty temper and tell lies." Umbridge said.

"We both know what I said wasn't a lie." Harry replied.

"You have no proof." Umbridge said in her sickly girlish voice.

"I wouldn't waste my time trying to convince the world what a horrible person you are. You do a fine job of that all on your own." Harry said as the scar on his hand gave a particularly strong throb.

"Harry." Ginny said.

"What!" Harry said angrily, he was having a hard time controlling his temper. "I'm sorry." Harry said after a couple deep breaths. His friends nodded.

"Your hand is bleeding." Hermione said. Harry looked down at his hand and saw that the scar was now bleeding afresh.

"Dammit!" Harry said louder then he meant.

Dumbledore came over to see what was wrong. Harry tried to hide his hand but failed. When Dumbledore saw Harrys' hand and said.

"How did this happen?"

"During my detentions with her last year." Harry said quietly.

"Get out! You are not welcome in my school again!" Dumbledore said angrily as Umbridge ran out of the castle for the second time.

Fudge had come up behind Dumbledore. He pushed a roll of parchment in Harrys' hand and said.

"An article will be run in the Prophet tomorrow." Harry opened the parchment and read.

_As ordered by the Ministry of Magic the _

_convicted criminal, Sirius Black, is cleared _

_of all charges. The Ministry sends it's _

_sincerest apologies for any inconveniences _

_this has caused._

The letter then had numerous signatures on the bottom. Harry didn't notice the signatures or the fact that the whole school was watching him. Harry was about to burst from trying to control his anger. He turned to Fudge and in a voice similar to Dumbledores' said.

"I told you he was innocent three years ago, but no you couldn't have possibly cleared his name then. Is this what the Ministry does? Do they wait until a person is dead to clear their name? If you thought that this would win you any points, you were mistaken." Fudge was cowering under Harrys' glare. "May I go, Professor?" Harry asked Dumbledore who nodded. Harry was almost out the door when Fudge found his voice.

"I'm the Minister of Magic! You should have asked me wether or not we were done talking." Fudge said. Harry turned around.

"I don't care if you're Merlin, you are the worst Minister of Magic ever. As far as this conversation is concerned you can continue it without me if you'd like. I'm not stopping you." Harry than ran all the way back to Gryffindor tower.

Hermione picked up the letter and quickly read over it. Ginny, Ron and Neville read over her shoulder. They all looked at Dumbledore who, with a nod, told them they were excused.

By the time Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ginny made it to the CommonRoom all four were out of breath. Ginny opened the portrait hole and yelled-

"Duck!"

Everyone ducked down as a large spell book came flying out of the Common Room. Ron cursed for a minute before Hermiones' glare silenced him. When the four friends entered the Common Room they found Harry standing by the fire, objects flying all around him. They let Harry continue venting for forty-five minutes before Ginny said.

"Harry you need to calm down. The feast will be over in a few minutes and I don't think Dumbledore wants the whole school to know you can do wandless magic." Harry took a deep breath and everything fell to the floor.

"I'm sorry." Harry said.

"You have nothing to apologize about, Harry." Hermione said.

"I wanted to give Fudge a nice knuckle sandwich, but I figured that Dad still needs to work." Ron said.

"How are we going to clean all this up?" Neville asked. In response Harry waved his hand and everything went back to normal.

"Better?" Harry asked.

"Much." Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Neville answered.

**A/N I'm sorry if these chapters seem to be moving a little bit to fast. I had the beggining and the end worked out when I wrote this fic and the middle was harder for me to come up with. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

**monica85- Thanks for your review. **

**moony1138- Thanks for reviewing. I agree with you that I need to be more descreptive and all I can say is I'm working on it. I'm glad you think my story is getting better as it goes on. I hope you still feel that way. If not please try to stick with it until the end.**

**Aanchal- Thanks for your review. Here you go.**

**Kandie-Spirit-Dragon- Thanks. I'm glad you like it;)**

**Jake Paul- Thanks for reviewing again! I hope you like these chapters.**

**samyjoc- Thanks for reviewing again! I'm glad you like my story. Here you go.**


	19. chapter 19

**A/N Hi! I'm SOOOO sorry that I took so long to update. For some reason FanFiction and my computer decided that they were not compatible. I swear I'll never fully understand what goes on inside a computer. Oh, well here are your chapters;)**

**Chapter 19**

The next morning when Harry made it down to breakfast with Ron they found Hermione reading the paper looking worried. Ron sat down next to Hermione and Neville and Harry sat across from them next to Ginny. Hermione jumped when Harry asked-

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Hermione said quickly trying to hide the paper.

Ron grabbed the paper away from Hermione as Neville and he read the article. Both paled and tried to hide the paper.

"I want to know what's going on!" Ginny said stubbornly.

"It's nothing important Gin." Ron said. Harry had had enough of his friends games and summoned the paper.

Harry and Ginny both paled when they saw the front page. On the front page was a small article about Sirius being cleared but what caught their eyes was the bold print saying that there had been another Muggle attack in London. Harry glanced up at the staff table where Dumbledore gave a sad nod.

"It's not your fault Harry. They don't even mention you this time." Hermione said.

"I know it's not my fault, but it would be nice if Voldemort would just stick to attacking me instead of innocent people." Harry answered.

Harry left the table to go and practice for the first Quidditch match of the season, Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Harry was out flying around all day. When he entered the Great Hall for dinner that night Ron said.

"We're meeting some people in the Room of Requirements at seven."

"We are?" Harry questioned but gave in knowing his friends would make him go anyway.

So at seven o'clock Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and even Luna entered the Room of Requirement which was filled with all the D.A. members that were left. All except Marietta. Harry turned and glared at Ron.

"I wish you would stop tricking me." Harry said so only Ron could here.

"We have something we want to talk to you about." Ernie Macmillian said.

"What would that be?" Harry asked even though he thought he knew.

"We want you to start the D.A. back up." Ernie said. Harry paused to think about it.

"Alright." Harry said. "On one condition."

"Name it." Said several members.

"Everyone has to promise to work their hardest. I don't have time to teach you if you're going to use this as a social meeting."

"Agreed." Everyone said.

"We can meet twice a week I think. That is if you'll move Quidditch practices to weekends and mornings." Harry said turning to Katie who nodded her agreement. "Ok our first meeting will be tomorrow at seven." Harry said.

"But that's when the Charms club meets." Hannah Abbot said.

"Let me make this clear right now. The meetings will be when I say since I have my own things to worry about. If you aren't willing to come when I call a meeting I really don't want you here." Harry said and everyone nodded. "Alright I'll see everyone tomorrow." Harry said as he left.

The first couple D.A. meetings were spent reviewing and working on Patronus'. Then they moved into more advanced magic.

The week of the first Quidditch match meetings had to be put on hold because of all the practices Katie was requiring. As the day of the match approached the Slytherins' started their usual catcalling whenever Gryffindors' were in sight. Poor Katie had already been to the Hospital Wing four times from various curses cast by the Slytherins'.

The first match was an easy win for Gryffindor. Slytherin had resorted to playing dirty as usual. By the time Harry caught the Snitch, twenty-five minutes into the game, Gryffindor was up one hundred-fifty points. Ron had managed to stop all but one goal so the final score was three hundred-ten to ten. Even McGonagall was happy.

Malfoy had been furious at the outcome of the match. Forgetting that there were teachers all over the place he tried to hex Harry. Harry easily blocked the hex and Malfoy got two months detention and was banned from the next game Slytherin played in.


	20. chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

The rest of November passed quickly. Before Harry knew it Christmas break had arrived. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were the only Gryffindors' staying for the break. Harry had daily lessons with Professor Zombini. He was really staring to hope that Zombini would stick around.

On Christmas Eve most of the Order came to Hogwarts for the feast. Lupin stuck around a couple extra days to help with Harry's lessons. Of course as it started getting closer to the full moon Lupin had to leave.

January brought more cold weather. It got so cold that Harry and Ron were actually doing extra credit work. As February arrived the weather decided to warm up a little so the students could at least go outside.

It was getting close to Valentines Day and another Hogsmead weekend. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were in the Common Room sitting around the fire. Ron and Harry were playing chess. Ginny was trying to finish her homework, and Hermione was writing a letter. Just as Harry and Ron had finished their chess game, Ron won of course, Neville entered the Common Room.

"Where've you been Neville?" Harry asked as he stretched.

"Nowhere." Neville answered. Just then Ron exploded.

"Why are you writing to Krum!" Ron bellowed.

"Why do you care if I'm writing to Krum!" Hermione screamed back. Harry and Neville made there way over to Ginny.

"Do you think we should break them up?" Ginny asked.

"Nah, I've learned the best thing to do is to let them scream themselves hoarse." Harry answered. Ron and Hermione yelled for several more minutes. Then Ron said something nobody expected.

"Do you want to go to Hogsmead with me?" Ron asked Hermione his voice returning to normal.

"I always go to Hogsmead with you." Hermione answered.

"I meant do you want to go to Hogsmead with me like on a date?" Ron asked. Then Hermione gave the lasts response everyone but Harry and Ginny expected.

"Alright." Hermione answered. "I would love to go out with you."

"It's about time." Harry said while Ginny laughed. Ron turned bright red and said.

"What do you mean?"

"You two have liked each other forever. It's about time you got together." Ginny answered.

Harry and Ginny quickly ducked as pillows started flying their direction. By the time all the pillows were on the ground Ron and Hermione had left the Common Room. Ginny and Harry just shook their heads.

"Do you think it was something we said?" Ginny asked.

"Usually is." Harry answered. Then putting on a very pompous manner said. "Fair Lady Ginny do you want to go to Hogsmead with me?" Harry asked as he bowed.

"Why Sir Harry I'd love to." Ginny said as she curtseyed. Then turning to Neville they both said.

"Good fellow Neville would you like to accompany us to Hogsmead too?" Neville was having a hard time not laughing.

"I'm going with someone else." Neville answered.

"Who?" Harry and Ginny both asked dropping the act.

"Luna." Neville said quietly.

"That's great!" Ginny said happily as Neville turned red and mumbled about having to go get something out of the dormitory.

Harry and Ginny were the only ones left by the fire. Both were deep in thought. Harry was thinking about how stupid it was that he had just asked Ginny to Hogsmead, and Ginny was thinking about how she needed to know if this was going to be a date. Finally Ginny asked.

"Harry when you asked me to go to Hogsmead with you, did you mean like on a date or as just friends?"

"I thought I had meant it as just friends but I'm not sure anymore." Harry answered.

"I need to tell you something but you have to promise not to laugh." Ginny said.

"I promise." Harry answered.

"Harry, I thought that I had gotten over my crush on you but I was wrong. I still like you as more then a friend." Ginny said.

"That's great Gin, since I, ah, just discovered that I have a crush on you too." Harry began and Ginny smiled. "But I'm not sure I can have a girlfriend right now."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked the smile quickly evaporated.

"Everyone is already in enough danger being close to me as it is. I don't want to give Voldemort another easy target." Harry said.

"If that's all your worried about then don't be. I'm already a target." Ginny said.

"I know that you're already a target and I don't want to make you a bigger target." Harry replied.

"Harry Potter if you don't let me be your girlfriend then I swear I'll never talk to you again." Ginny said.

"If you put it that way. Ginny do you would you like to be my girlfriend?" Harry asked against his better judgement.

"What ever gave you that idea?" Ginny asked as Harry kissed her.


	21. chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

The next morning Ron was pacing nervously around the dormitory. Stopping every once and a while to make sure his hair was lying flat. Finally, as Ron made his hundredth lap around the room, Harry stopped him and said.

"Ron what are you so worried about? You've known Hermione for over six years now."

"I know, but I've never been on a date before. What if I make a fool of myself?" Ron asked.

"You probably will." Harry said.

"What a great friend you are." Ron grumbled.

"Whatever. I'm going down to breakfast." Harry said as he left the dorm. Ron quickly calmed down when breakfast was mentioned.

When Harry and Ron arrived in the Common Room they quickly found Hermione and Ginny. Ron and Hermione greeted each other awkwardly. Harry and Ginny just shook their heads. They were almost in the Great Hall when Harry felt two peoples' presence.

"Go save me a seat, Gin. I'll be there in a minute." Harry said as Ginny continued to the Great Hall. Harry stepped outside the oak front doors and said to what appeared to be a patch of earth, "Fred, George; fancy having some breakfast?" Two figures appeared out of nowhere.

"How'd you know we were here?" Fred asked.

"My little secret." Harry replied.

When they entered the Great Hall most of the school exploded in applause. Fred and George bowed several times before squeezing in between Ron and Hermione.

"What did you do that for?" Hermione asked.

"You two didn't seem to want to talk to each other so this seemed like the perfect place to sit." George said helping himself to some toast.

"Well you were wrong." Ron grumbled.

Forty-five minutes later everyone was lining up to leave the castle. Ron and Hermione were still standing in awkward silence. Filch nodded to Harry and Ginny and they walked outside to meet Fred and George.

"Do we have to stay with them?" Ginny asked.

"Unless you want to explain to Dumbledore why I ditched my guards, yes." Harry answered.

"Fine." Ginny said.

They spent most of the morning and early afternoon walking through Hogsmead. They even went inside Zonko's where, to Harry's surprise, Fred and George bought a lot of stuff. At a questioning look from both Harry and Ginny, Fred said.

"We have to keep a leg up on the competition."

"Plus we always need more joke supplies." George added

At two o'clock Harry, Ginny, Fred and George went to meet Ron and Hermione in the Three Broomsticks. To all of their delight Ron and Hermione weren't acting strange around each other any more. The rest of the afternoon was spent up by the Shrieking Shack.

Harry was thinking about meeting Sirius there when his scar gave a nasty throb. He tried to ignore it but ten minutes later the pain was just getting worse. Harry stood up and started to head back to the castle.

"Oi Harry, what's the matter?" Fred asked.

"Scar, I need to see Dumbledore. Sorry Ginny. I'll see you at dinner." Harry said as he continued walking.

"Not without us you don't." George said as he and Fred caught up to Harry.

"Does the Order think that I'm going to just walk into Voldemorts' arms?" Harry asked as his scar gave another painful throb.

"I'm not really sure." Fred said.

"We could ask them if you'd like." George said.

They had finally made it to the castle. Fred and George left Harry and returned to Hogsmead. Harry ran all the way to Dumbledores' office, gave the password and burst through the door not caring if he was interrupting something. Before he could say anything he noticed that Lupin was in the room.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked as another wave of pain shot through his scar.

"That's not important Harry. My guess would be that you have something to tell me, is that correct?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes. My scar started hurting about fifteen minutes ago. The last time it hurt this bad Voldemort killing all those people in London." Harry said as he tried to iron out his scar.

"I'm afraid that you were correct then, Remus. Voldemort is on the move again."

Harry looked back and forth between Dumbledore and Lupin before he felt a wave of pain wash over him. He fell to the floor and started twitching. The last time Harry had felt like this Voldemort had tried to posses him. Harry desperately tried to push Voldemort out of his mind before a high, cold laughter filled his ears.

"It won't be long before I kill you, Potter. Just remember that you brought this on yourself." Voldemort hissed in Harry's ear before leaving.

Harry opened his eyes. He could tell that two people were standing over him, but couldn't remember who they were. One of them was trying to talk. Finally words reached Harry's ears.

"Harry, Harry are you alright? What happened?" Lupin asked.

"V-Voldemort is going to try to kill me soon." Harry said.

"Are you sure?" Dumbledore asked as Harry broke out of his trance.

"No, I'm just telling you that so you can make the Order follow me more closely. We all know how much I _love_ being followed around as it is." Harry said angrily.

"Harry calm down." Lupin said.

"Calm down! Calm down! I like to see you calm down if you'd just heard that Voldemort was getting everything ready for your death." Harry growled.

"Harry there's nothing we can do about that right now." Dumbledore said.

"Fine!" Harry shouted as he turned and left the office.

Lupin made a move to follow him but Dumbledore called him back. They were both looking out the window where there was barely any light left. They watched as a small figure ran out the front doors and changed into a wolf.

"Albus, shouldn't we try and stop him?" Lupin asked.

"Remus the best thing we can do for him is let him be by himself right now." Dumbledore answered.

Harry was feeling so many emotions at the moment that he felt like he was going to explode. So he did the only thing he could think of and changed into a wolf. He ran for almost five hours trying to empty his mind. When Harry stopped to rest he let out a mighty, bone chilling howl. Most of the school heard it but didn't pay much attention. Dumbledore and Lupin were the only people bothered by it.

It was two in the morning when Harry made his way back up to the castle. He snuck into the dormitory and within a matter of minutes was asleep.


	22. chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

It was a good thing that Harry didn't have classes the next day, since he didn't wake up until noon. He entered the Common Room to find Ron, Hermione and Ginny looking very mad.

"Where were you last night?" Ginny asked.

"Out." Harry answered.

"Well that explains everything then." Ron said, as Harry just shrugged.

"We thought that Voldemort had gotten you." Hermione said sounding worried.

"Yes, and we all _know _that I can't defend myself." Harry said glaring at his three friends as though daring them to disagree.

"Your parents and Sirius didn't die just so you could go and get yourself blown up." Ginny said.

A split second later Ginny knew she had made a mistake. Ron and Hermione noticed also. The three friends were slowly backing away from Harry. The hatred that had haunted Harrys' eyes all summer was back. Only this time it was directed at his friends. Ron, Hermione and Ginny could all feel the power radiating off Harry. They knew that whatever happened next was not going to be good.

Harry had lost control of his own mind. He couldn't even force himself to calm down. He didn't have any idea what was going on. Right as Harry was about to let off his first round of curses the portrait hole opened and Professor McGonagall walked in. She quickly took in the scene and said-

"What do you think you are doing Potter?"

Harry regained control of his mind again. He couldn't believe what he had almost done. He started to force himself to calm down. Harry saw that his friends looked terrified.

"Well Potter, I'm waiting for an answer?" Professor McGonagall said briskly.

"Nothing." Harry answered not looking at his friends.

"Good. The Headmaster would like to talk to you." McGonagall said as she led Harry out of the Common Room.

When Harry arrived in Dumbledores' office he that along with Lupin and Zombini were sitting next to the Headmaster. He quickly sat down trying not to think about what he had almost done.

"Good afternoon Professor's, Remus." Harry said still not meeting anyone's eyes.

"I trust that you are feeling better after your 'adventure' last night." Dumbledore said more as a statement then a question.

For the first time Harry met Lupins' gaze. How could Lupin tell Zombini about him being an Animagus? The look Lupin gave Harry back told him that Zombini still didn't know he was an Animagus.

"A little." Harry answered.

"Would you like to tell us what happened this morning?" Dumbledore asked.

"How can he already know about that?" Harry thought.

"I lost control. Ginny said something about my parents and Sirius and it was like I was pushed out of my mind. Had Professor McGonagall not entered the Common Room I don't know what would have happened." Harry said.

"I guess we need to work on controlling your anger a little bit more in your lessons." Zombini said. Harry nodded.

"Can I go now?" Harry asked he could feel the tears burning.

Dumbledore nodded and Harry ran out the door. He kept running until he reached the grounds. Harry looked around for somewhere where he was separated from everyone else. His eyes landed on the Whomping Willow tree.

Ten minutes later Harry was in the Shrieking Shack. He headed straight for the bedroom where he had first met Sirius. Harry flopped down on the bed trying to not think about anything, but the images of his friends cowering away from him wouldn't leave.

"I almost killed them." Harry thought to himself. "I almost killed my friends just because they said something I didn't like."

Harry spent forty minutes destroying what was left of the bedroom. He heard someone make a noise downstairs. His emotions were so out of whack that they were effecting his magic. He couldn't even tell who had just entered the Shack. Quickly he changed into a wolf. He didn't want anyone to know he was there.

The person walked up the stairs and headed for the room Harry was in. The footsteps stopped right outside the door and a familiar voice said-

"I expect you to be in your human form when I enter Harry." Harry changed back as Lupin entered the room.

"How did you know I was here?" Harry asked.

"I have my ways." Lupin said. "Now do you want to tell me why you to the liberty of destroying what was left of this room?"

"I would've killed them today." Harry said quietly. Lupins' face fell.

"I'm sure it wouldn't have gone that far." Lupin said.

"Yes it would have. You didn't see me, Remus. I had no control over myself. The last time I felt like that I killed Bellatrix. Had McGonagall not walked in when she did, they would all be dead." Harry said the self disgust evident in his voice.

Lupin shuddered. Harry would never know how much he wanted to help. Lupin knew that Voldemort effected everyone, but he also knew that that Voldemort effected Harry more. How much he wanted to take all of Harry's pain away. Then something Dumbledore said to him in his first year filled Lupins' mind.

"You must fight and overcome your own monsters." Dumbledore had told Lupin. Lupin knew that Harry would have to do the same thing.

When Harry made his way into the Common Room that night he went to apologize to his friends. After having a long discussion about what had happened, everything was back to normal. Or as normal as it gets. As Harry was getting ready to go to sleep the phrase 'life isn't fair' popped into his head.

"I know that better then anyone." Harry thought before clearing his mind.

**A/N As a way to say I'm sorry for not updating forever I gave you an extra chapter. I hope you like! As always if you have a few minutes please drop me a review!**

**Jake Paul- Thanks for the review. I hope that I can get my title back as the best updater ever. It was the computer's fault I swear:(**

**dobby6486- Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you like my story;)**


	23. chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

It was a month later when Harry and his friends went down to breakfast, and found a totally silent Great Hall. Even the Slytherins were silent, all though most of them had looks of triumph on their faces. Before his friends could even try and hide the Prophet, Harry grabbed it and started reading.

**Azkaban Gone**

_Late yesterday afternoon You-Know-Who took _

_over the wizarding jail Azkaban. The twenty Aurors,_

_who had been guarding Azkaban since last summer,_

_were all killed. In an interview with Minister of Magic_

_Cornelious Fudge earlier today, Fudge said that it _

_seems that the second war truly has started. For_

_more about Fudge turn to pages 7-10._

Harry immediately looked up at the staff tables. Harry noticed that everyone was watching him even more closely then usual. With Azkaban gone all the Death Eaters have been released. A sinking sensation landed in the pit of Harry's stomach.

"Harry are you al-" Hermione started but was cut off by a glare from Harry.

Harry left the Great Hall and headed back to his dormitory. He didn't think he could go to lessons today. This was an opportune excuse for Snape to fail Harry, but Harry found he really didn't care. With every murder and now with all the Death Eaters released, Harry started to doubt that he was going to survive this war.

It was evening and Harry was waiting in the Room of Requirements for the rest of the D.A. to arrive. He had decided that tonight would be devoted to learning how to create a shield out of any natural object, such as a rock or a tree stump. About fifteen minutes later everyone had arrived.

"As you all now know the second war has officially begun. Wether directly or indirectly this war will affect all of us. Tonight I will try to teach you a charm that will create a shield out of anything natural." Harry said.

Harry taught them the incantation and wand movement. Then he showed them what would happen if they were successful. Harry hadn't expected anyone to get it right away, it had taken him a week, but he hadn't expected what he saw.

After thirty minutes of practicing most of the D.A. had given up. The only people still working were Neville, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Katie, Luna and Susan Bones. Harry was furious. After the loss of Azkaban most of these people didn't want to even try. Harry grabbed a whistle and blew hard. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at him.

"What is going on?" Harry demanded.

"Harry this spell is just to hard." Cho Chang pouted while most of the group nodded their agreement.

"Is that how all of you feel? That this spell is to hard? Do you think that fighting Voldemort is easy?" Harry asked his temper rising. Nobody answered. "I can't believe this! I never thought I'd see Ravenclaws' back down from a challenge! Isn't your house supposed to be known for having the brightest students?" Harry said.

"Well yes, but we weren't the only ones not working." Padma Patil said. Harry ignored her.

"I really would have thought the fact that Cedric was murdered would have been enough to make you Hufflepuffs' try your hardest! I didn't know Cedric very well but I do know that if he were still alive he wouldn't have given up just because it was to hard!" Harry said as the Hufflepuffs' looked ashamed of themselves. "And I am ashamed of my house right now! Gryffindors' are supposed to be strong and brave! Yet most of you are not even trying!" Harry glared around the room one last time before leaving.

The room sat in silence for a few minutes. Most of the people feeling ashamed of themselves. Zacharias Smith was the first to speak.

"How dare he act like we owe him something. All of us have given up one thing or another to be in this club. Sure the second war has started but as long as we're at Hogwarts we're safe. I want to know what he's had to give up." Zacharias said rudely.

"Don't talk about Harry like that." Neville said quietly.

"What? Do you think he did the right thing?" Zacharias said.

"As a matter of fact we do!" Hermione and Ron said together as Ginny, Neville and Luna nodded their agreement.

"Harry has had to give up more then you know." Ginny said as the room started to divide into Gryffindors', Hufflepuffs' and Ravenclaws'.

"Like what?" Zacharias said as the Hufflepuffs' showed their support. All the Gryffindors' and one Ravenclaw took their place behind Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville ready to defend Harry.

"Do you really want to know?" Ron asked threateningly.

"Obviously he does or he wouldn't have asked." Hannah Abbot said while the rest of the Ravenclaws' joined the Hufflepuffs'.

"Harry has given up his parents, his godfather, any chance of a normal life and had to endure a horrible childhood just so all of us could stay safe!" Hermione said as her friends and most of the Gryffindors' were now shaking with rage. "Now if you'll excuse us we need to make sure that Harry is alright!" Hermione finished as she and the rest of the Gryffindors' left.

Harry wasn't in the Common Room when they returned though. In fact nobody saw him until the next the day.

When Harry left the Room of Requirements he headed straight to Dumbledores' office. When he entered the office he found that Lupin was already there.

"That was a short meeting Harry." Dumbledore said. Harry didn't even bother to ask how the Headmaster knew how long the meeting lasted.

"They don't understand how important it is to learn to defend themselves. They won't until Voldemort attacks them or their families." Harry said angrily. Lupin could tell that Harry was about to break down.

"Harry it's going to be alright. Albus and I were just discussing more ways to keep you safe." Lupin said.

"You don't understand, Remus. I want to believe more then anyone else that I can kill Voldemort but I can't. He's already killed much more powerful wizards then myself. I don't need more people to protect me, I need to kill Voldemort." Harry said trying to keep the tears back.

"There is no doubt in my mind that you can and will defeat him, Harry." Dumbledore said.

"Then maybe you can find a way to lend me your confidence. Until then I've got to work harder. The whole world rest in my hands and I intend to at least try and save it. Professor can you please give me more private lessons?" Harry asked. Dumbledore and Lupin looked at each other.

"Let's get started." Dumbledore said taking out his wand.


	24. chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

It had been a week since Harry had had the fall out with the D.A. He spent most of his free time practicing Quidditch, or having private training sessions with Dumbledore. Harry was feeling pretty good when he went down to breakfast. That feeling quickly evaporated when he looked at the Prophet.

_**Voldemort Sighting**_

_Last night the Ministry got a report that _

_You-Know-Who had been spotted. The report_

_came from a wizard living in Devonshire._

Harry stopped reading. Devonshire was close to Hogsmead, only about four hours away by train, and Harry was prepared to bet that Voldemort wouldn't be using the train. Voldemort was preparing an attack and Harry knew that He was what Voldemort was after. His friends knew by now that unless they wanted their heads ripped off it was better not to talk to Harry when something like this happens.

Harry silently made his way to the dungeons. Knowing that this new news wasn't likely to make Snape any more bearable. Needless to say he wasn't disappointed.

Harry had been having an easy time in potions all year. Well an easy time making the potions not being in the class. So far Harry had managed to block out anything that Snape said. With the new news about Voldemort, Harry was having a harder time concentrating.

"What are you doing Potter?" Snape asked.

"The potion that you told us to make. What does it look like I'm doing?" Harry answered knowing that wasn't what Snape meant.

"Why is your potion navy blue when it is supposed to be red?" Snape said as though Harry hadn't opened his mouth.

"Since you're the teacher why don't you tell me." Harry growled starting to lose his temper.

"Ten points from Gryffindor." Snape said.

"Why, because I'm making the potion like you asked or because I answered the questions that you asked?" Harry said sarcastically.

"You lost the points for your cheek. You are getting to be more and more like your father everyday, and let me assure you that is not a good thing." Snape answered.

Harry lost it. The only thing he had control of was his magic, which was good because he was ready to explode. He was sick of always being compared to his father.

"I understand that you and my father didn't get along, but in case you haven't noticed I'M NOT HIM!" Harry yelled. "From the moment I walked into this school you hated me! I'm sorry that my father and Sirius were such asses during school but you weren't much better yourself! You called my mother a mud-blood for Merlin's sake! I'm used to having people hate me for no apparent reason except the fact that I exist, but this is ridicules! My parents and Sirius are dead so I would really appreciate if you would stop trying to act like they were beneath you! If you want to know the truth I know that my parents, and Sirius especially, were better people then you could ever hope to be! Just because the Headmaster trust you doesn't mean that I have to!" Harry finished as he ran out of the classroom. The room just stared in silence for a moment before Snape barked at them to get back to work.

Harry ran out on the grounds and looked around. He thought for a moment about sitting under the beech tree by the lake, but then saw a rock which would provide more seclusion. Since Harry didn't have any more classes until after lunch he didn't plan on moving. An hour later a familiar voice drawled-

"I bet you're thinking pretty highly of yourself after running out of a lesson."

"Go away Malfoy." Harry said not surprised in the least that Malfoy was there. He had sensed him ten minutes ago and had started to wonder what was taking so long.

"No I don't think I will." Malfoy responded as Crabbe and Goyle flexed their muscles. "I have a little unfinished business with you."

"I've got an idea! How about you go and find someone who cares?" Harry said as he got up. Malfoy reached for his wand and once again Harry had his out and against Malfoys' throat first. "This seems vaguely familiar." Harry said with a tone of mock thought in his voice. "I remember now. This is what happened on the train ride. If you remember that day even half a well as I do then you will remember me saying that you don't even have to give a good reason to curse you into next year." Harry growled as Malfoy paled. Harry lowered his wand. "You're lucky that Dumbledore has forbid me to do harm to anyone in this school." Harry spat. "On the other hand I'm sure that your master has told you to harm me in any way. You see Voldemort is scared of taking me on when I'm at full strength." Harry said as he turned to leave.

"Stupefy!" Malfoy said as Harry quickly put up a shield.

"That was really stupid Malfoy. I warned you." Harry snarled as he started sending off hexes. When he was finished Crabbe and Goyle were only sporting very painful boils, Malfoy on the other hand looked as though he had just been beaten up by fifty professional wrestlers. "You two better get him to the Hospital Wing and if you tell Madame Pomfrey I did this to you three, it will be even worse next time. By the way, incase you've never read any of the muggle fairy tales let me make this clear, good always wins. Since you three are so thick I'll break it down even farther, I will win. Good always triumphs over evil." Harry said as he headed back to the castle.

"The Dark Lord is coming for you Potter. You won't win." Malfoy groaned.

"I'll be ready for him, don't worry." Harry said as he walked swiftly back to the castle.


	25. chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Harry ignored all the questions his friends asked him at lunch. Finally they gave up. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville had Care of Magical Creatures for their last lesson of the day. Harry was looking forward to seeing Hagrid. With all of his extra lessons he hadn't gotten to talk to Hagrid as much as he would have liked.

Harry and his friends were among the first to arrive at Hagrids' for the lesson. Crabbe and Goyle were among the last to arrive and looked throughly lost without Malfoy. When Hagrid looked over his class he noticed that one of his students was missing.

"Where's Malfoy?" Hagrid asked. Harry glared a warning at Crabbe and Goyle.

"He's not feeling well." Goyle grunted.

"Alrigh'then, let's get started." Hagrid said giving Harry a suspicious glance.

Hagrid led the class to a table he had set up behind his hut. Sitting on the table was one of the strangest creatures Harry had ever seen. It looked sort of like a cross between a monkey and a frog, had a mouth full of razor sharp teeth which seemed to be smiling and had a large pustule in the middle of its' forehead. Although the creatures appearance didn't bother Harry anymore. After six years in the wizarding world and becoming friends with Hagrid, Harry was used to strange animals.

"Can anyone tell me wha' this is?" Hagrid asked rather excited. As always Hermione raised her hand."Yes Hermione." Hagrid called.

"I think the creature is called a Clabbert." Hermione said.

"Correct!" Hagrid said happily. "Now can you tell me where this creature originated?" Hagrid asked Hermione.

"I believe they originated in the southern states of America, though they are now found world wide. They dwell in trees and swing from branch to branch much like an orangutang. Their main diet consist of small lizards. The pustule on their heads will turn scarlet when they since danger." Hermione finished.

"Very good! Ten points to Gryffindor!" Hagrid said.

The rest of the lesson was spent observing the animal. To the Gryffindors' delight the pustule turned scarlet whenever a Slytherin got to close. The creature was really very interesting and seemed to have taken a liking to Harry. When the creature first jumped on Harry he was a little nervous but quickly relaxed.

An hour and a half later the bell rang and everyone headed back up to the castle. Harry was placing the Clabbert back in his cage when Hagrid said-

"Ah, 'Arry you wouldn't have had anything to do with Malfoy missing class?"

"Why would you think that?" Harry asked.

"I know what happened between Professor Snape and you and I thought that you might've lost your temper at Malfoy." Hagrid answered.

"I've stopped myself from cursing him all year even though he's a Death Eater. I just lost it today alright." Harry said as he turned to leave. "I didn't do anything serious."

"If you ever need to talk 'bout anything I'll listen." Hagrid said as he took the creature back into his hut.

"I know." Harry said giving the big man a small smile.

Harry entered the Great Hall to find Ron telling Ginny all about how the Clabbert wouldn't let any Slytherins' come close. Ron looked like he could float away, he was so happy. It didn't take long for the news to spread around the school that the Clabbert sensed danger every time a Slytherin got close. Everyone except the Slytherins' found this extremely funny.

After dinner Harry headed for Dumbledores' office. He wasn't very surprised to find Lupin there as well. Harry sat down waiting for the nights lessons to begin.

"Mr. Malfoy has a rather amusing story about you ambushing him and causing him to need to stay in the Hospital Wing for the next week." Dumbledore said. "Do you have any comments to add?" Dumbledore asked Harry. Harry winced.

"First off it was Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle that did the ambushing. I really tried to not curse Malfoy but he provoked me. That little Death Eater tried to stun me. I guess that I might have gotten a little carried away. I'm sorry Professor." Harry finished.

"It's alright Harry, just don't let it happen again." Dumbledore said. "Now I want to talk about what went on between you and Professor Snape today."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked trying, and failing, to look curious.

"You know what we're talking about, Harry." Lupin said. Harry let out a sigh. He had a feeling that there wasn't going to be any training tonight.

"Well you see I've been taking it all year, for the last six years actually, and I just sort of snapped." Harry said.

"You've been taking what for the last six years?" Dumbledore asked.

"Snape trying to degrade my parents, my friends, myself and since last year Sirius." Harry said. "I just couldn't take it anymore. He acts like he was a bigger person then my Dad and Sirius but he called my Mum a mud-blood. I know that Sirius and my Dad had their faults but I don't see them calling people mud-bloods." Harry said and then added as an afterthought. "I suppose that you want me to apologize to Professor Snape."

"I think that would be a very good idea." Lupin said.

"Sirius wouldn't have made me apologize. He would've asked me why I hadn't done it sooner." Harry thought sadly. Harry left Dumbledores' office to go and apologize to Snape. "I think I deserve an apology too, but I'm not going to get my hopes up." Harry sighed as he pushed open the door to Snapes' office.

**Jake Paul- Thanks for the review;)**

**samyjoc- I know it went kind of fast when I skipped so much time, but I couldn't think of anything to do during Christmas or until Valentine's Day. I hope you like these chapters more. Thanks for reviewing;)**

**m-fashion- Thanks for reviewing. Don't worry there is not a lot of romance in this story so you won't have to deal with much Harry/Ginny. **


	26. chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

May came and the only thing the students were thinking about was the Quidditch Cup. The match was going to be between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Gryffindor was going into the match with a two-hundred point lead.

The day of the match turned out to be perfect Quidditch weather. It wasn't to hot or to cold and the sky was covered in white clouds that insured good visibility without the draw back of direct sunlight.

In the changing room Katie gave her normal pre-game speech. Mainly talking tactics. When Katie got to Harry she told him to just catch the Snitch as fast as possible. Harry agreed since he had a slight headache starting.

Once in the air Harry quickly forgot about his headache. The only thing he thought about was catching the Snitch. Cho Chang had decided to mark him instead of look for the Snitch herself, again.

"What is it about her a marking me?" Harry wondered as he accelerated quickly leaving Cho behind.

As Harry circled the pitch he chanced a look down at the rest of the game. Katie, Skey and Ginny were executing their moves flawlessly. Kirke and Sloper, their aim greatly improved, were sending Bludgers at every member of the Ravenclaw team making it hard for them to execute any of their moves. Ron, so far, hadn't missed a single block. All of these things put together caused Gryffindor to be leading by fifty points.

Thirty minutes into the game and there hadn't been one fowl. Harry thought that this must be some kind of record. Then Harry saw the Snitch. It was closer to Cho and he knew that he had to get her away from it. Harry quickly dived in the opposite direction and, once he was sure that Cho was following him, pulled out of the dive and grabbed the Snitch.

Just as his hand grabbed the small ball a wave of pain erupted from his scar. The pain stopped just long enough for Harry to get on the ground and then came back stronger. Desperately trying to Occlude his mind Harry caught glimpses of a dark room. Before Harry shut his mind out Harry heard a high, cold voice say. "We will execute the plan shortly Wormtail."

The pain stopped but left Harry drained. He could just make out Dumbledore standing over him and strained to here what he was saying. There was a dull ringing in his ears preventing him from hearing what the Headmaster had to say.

"He's ready." Harry gasped.

From the look on Dumbledores' face Harry knew that the Headmaster had understood. Harry tried desperately to stay conscious but found it easier just to close his eyes and get away from everything.

An hour later Harry woke up in the Hospital Wing. He groaned and tried to sit up. When he sat up the headache that over took Harry made him feel like he had just banged his head against a concrete wall a hundred time. Harry let out another groan that brought Madame Pomfrey over.

"I'm glad to see that you've come around, Mr. Potter. I'm sure you have a nasty headache. Drink this." Madame Pomfrey ordered as she pushed a goblet of fowl smelling potion into Harrys' hands.

Harry did as he was told knowing that arguing with Pomfrey only delayed your release. Once he had drank the potion Madame Pomfrey ran a few more test to make sure there was no lasting damage.

Finally after an hours worth of test Madame Pomfrey let Harry leave. He quickly sprinted out of the Hospital Wing before she could change her mind. Harry stopped in front of the Fat Lady wondering why there was no noise coming from the Common Room. He gave that Fat Lady the password and realized at once that someone had put a very strong Silencing Charm on the passageway.

The noise brought Harrys' headache back in full force. Everyone was asking him what had happened and if he was alright. Once everyone seemed satisfied Harry had a chance to look around the Common Room. He noticed right away that they had somehow managed to get more food then they ever had when Fred and George threw the celebration. Once Harry found Ron and Hermione he asked-

"Where did all this food come from? Fred and George were never able to nick this much."

"It seems that Dobby heard that we had won and," Ron paused and finished in a high house elf like voice. "wanted to congratulate Mr. Harry Potter sir." Harry and Ron burst out laughing and even Hermione was having a hard time hiding a smile.

The party went on way into the morning. The Silencing Charm had been so good that the party only ended when most of the students were falling asleep in the Common Room. On their way up to bed everyone was talking about how Fred and George had finally managed to be out done.


	27. chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Two weeks had passed since Gryffindor had won the Quidditch Cup. Harry woke up at two a.m. thinking about the last Hogsmead weekend later that day. Voldemort still hadn't executed whatever plan he had been talking about and Harry had a bad feeling that whatever it was that Voldemort was planning was going to be put into action during this Hogsmead visit.

Harry was seriously thinking about not going into Hogsmead today, but thought that if Voldemort was going to attack he had better be there. Not to mention what Ginny might do if he called off their date.

While sitting on his bed and listening to his roommates steady breathing, Harry started making a list of the things that Voldemort wanted the most. The list did nothing to improve Harry's mode, in fact it made him even more depressed. The list read like this.

1. Him

2. The Prophecy

3. Him

4. Anyone that had been in direct contact with him.

5. Him

6. Immortality and

7. Him

Harry was jerked out of his thoughts by Ron waking up. Harry decided that it was his job to protect his friends, and knew that he had to go to Hogsmead. Harry rolled out of bed and landed very hard on the ground. Ron turned around and asked.

"Are you alright?" Then seeing the worried look on Harry's face added. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing." Harry said putting the walls back up around him. He didn't need to scare his friends for no reason.

At eleven o'clock Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione left the castle to go to Hogsmead. Harry could sense Remus Lupin and Bill Weasley following him.

"Good." Harry thought. "My guards today know what they're doing."

Harry acted normally even though all his senses were looking for anything out of the ordinary. It was about three o'clock when Harry and Ginny sat down at a new little café to get something to eat and drink. Since Harry had been up since two a.m. he was starting to get tired, and was starting to let his guard down when a sudden pain flashed across his scar.

"Ginny run!" Harry yelled.

Just as Harry told Ginny to run about a dozen Death Eaters apparated to form a circle around Harry and Ginny. Harry was vaguely aware of Remus and Bill throwing off their invisibility cloaks. The majority of Harry's attention was on trying to stun as many Death Eaters as possible. Before Harry had stunned even one Death Eater, one of them stunned Ginny.

"NO!" Harry yelled as he sent stunning spells at two Death Eaters.

Both spells hit their mark. Harry had stunned five Death Eaters when he heard two voices yell "Stupify!" Before Harry could turn around he felt the two spells hit him in the small of his back. The last thing he saw was members of the Order apparating into Hogsmead.

With Harry stunned the Death Eaters quickly left. Leaving behind those who had been hit by the spells. Once all the Death Eaters had left the students started to come out of their hiding spots. Ron and Hermione quickly ran over to where the Order was trying to get information on what had happened.

"Silence!" Dumbledore called out and all of the students immediately froze. "I want all of my students back up to the castle and in their Common Rooms. I expect my Prefects and the Head Boy and Girl to supervise this. Do not leave your Common Rooms until your head of house has come to get you." Dumbledore finished giving Ron and Hermione stern looks. All of the students obediently headed back toward the castle.

"What happened Remus?" Dumbledore asked.

"We're not real sure. One minute everything was calm and the next minute we were under attack. The one thing that we do know is that Voldemort now has both Harry and Ginny." Lupin said sounding close to tears.

"We need to set up a search party. Harry isn't strong enough to beat Voldemort yet. If we don't save him the world will have no chance." Dumbledore said gravely.

It took the rest of the day to get the remaining Death Eaters under custody. That night the Great Hall had a slightly mournful air coming from four tables. By now the whole school knew that Harry and Ginny had been taken prisoner. The only table that didn't seem bothered by this news was, of course, the Slytherins.

Ron and Hermione were impatiently awaiting any news from the Order. About half the teachers were missing and Ron and Hermione knew that meant that Dumbledore thought there was some hope that their friends could be found.


	28. chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Harry slowly started to drift back into conciseness. He couldn't remember why he was lying on a cold, dirty stone floor. He managed to raise his head enough to look around the room. A mass of red hair caught his attention at once.

"Ginny?" Harry whispered.

The mass of red hair looked up. Ginny looked scared out of her mind. Harry quickly tried to get up. All at once a very strong pain started in the small of his back. It was only then that Harry remembered what had happened.

Harry could feel three people getting ready to enter the room, but didn't care. He had to make sure Ginny was alright. He had just made it over to Ginny when the door to their cell was thrown open.

"Well, well it looks as though Potter has a girlfriend." The familiar voice of Lucius Malfoy drawled.

"Shove off Malfoy." Harry spat. He was throughly tired of Death Eaters trying to, and usually succeeding, ruin his life.

"I think that we need to teach you how to respect your elders. A little dose of the Cruciatus Curse is just the thing. Although I seem to remember that it didn't seem to have much effect on you, so I think we'll use it on your girlfriend instead." Malfoy said.

"Leave her alone Malfoy. We both know that she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time." Harry said as he reached for his wand and was surprised to find it. "Not that I'm complaining but aren't you supposed to disarm me?" Harry asked.

"Don't think for one minute we didn't try to disarm you. Wormtail has some nice burns to show for his attempts. Your wand seems to have grown oddly attached to you." Malfoy said his normal smirk missing.

"If you touch her I will curse you. It was oddly satisfying to curse your son, except for the fact that he didn't do a very good job of defending himself. If all the new Death Eaters are like him then I don't think I'm in very much danger." Harry taunted as Malfoy gave a small nod.

"Crucio!" The other two Death Eaters yelled.

Harry fell to the ground writhing in pain. The pain was almost as bad as when Voldemort himself had put the curse on him. Even though the pain was unbearable Harry refused to make a sound. He wouldn't let Malfoy have that satisfaction. After five minutes the curse was lifted.

"Had enough Potter?" Malfoy laughed. Harry refused to answer. "I'll leave you to think about showing some respect." Malfoy said as he and the other two Death Eaters left.

Once the Death Eaters had left Ginny ran over to Harry's side. Harry was panting heavily. The curse had taken more out of him then he wanted anyone to know.

"Are you alright?" Ginny asked helping Harry to sit up.

"I'll be fine. Are you alright? What did they do to you?" Harry asked.

"I'm just a little scared. The only thing the Death Eaters did to me was break my wand." Ginny answered. "I saw them try to take yours. Harry did you know that your wand burns people?" Ginny asked.

"I do now. Look, Gin, we need to find a way to get you out of here." Harry said.

"I'm not leaving without you." Ginny answered stubbornly.

"Yes you are. This is not your fight. I will not have you getting hurt because of me." Harry said in a tone very similar to Dumbledores'.

"Fine." Ginny answered knowing that any attempt to argue would do nothing.

"Albus do we have any idea where Harry is?" Lupin asked.

"I'm afraid not Remus. Severus has not returned yet." Dumbledore answered trying to calm Lupin down.

"We can't just sit here and do nothing!" Lupin yelled.

"Remus you know as well as I do that the Order is doing everything they can." Dumbledore answered.

"If I had been paying closer attention then none of this would have happened." Lupin sighed.

"The only way we could have prevented this would have been to not allow Harry to have gone into Hogsmead, and to have kept him in the castle. We both know Harry would have found a way out anyway. Harry being James' son means that he inherited both the good a bad sides of him." Dumbledore answered.

"James would have never left the school if you had told him his life was in danger. He would have understood the fact that you were trying to save his life." Lupin replied.

"We both know that's not true. Look at Sirius last year. He knew why we were making him stay at Headquarters but still he tried to leave. Neither James nor Sirius were content to stay still for very long, and that feeling just greatend when someone they loved was in danger. Harry is the same way." Dumbledore said.

"I'm sorry Albus. I just don't want to lose Harry." Lupin said in a tired voice.

"I think it would be good for you to try and get some sleep. I'll come wake you if we get any news about Harry." Dumbledore said with a small smile.

"I think that might be the best for right now. I think I'll see if Madame Pomfrey will give a dreamless sleep potion." Lupin said as he left the Headmasters office.

"Where are you, Harry?" Dumbledore thought as he retired to try and get some sleep also.

**A/N Here you go. I'm getting close to the end now so it won't be to much longer. Hope you enjoyed the chapters! Padfootgurl89**

**drunkenwizardry- Thanks for the review. **

**JC- Thanks!**

**samyjoc- Thank you again!**


	29. chapter 29

**A/N Hey sorry for the delay but the computer with my story on it decided to contract a virius. I hope you all like these chapters!**

**Chapter 29**

A hour had passed since the Death Eaters left Harry and Ginny locked in their cell. Both had been thinking hard about how to get Ginny out. Finally Harry had an idea. Quickly taking Ginny as far away from the door as possible he said.

"I'm going to make a port key to take you back to Hogwarts."

"If you can make a port key you can come back with me." Ginny whispered.

"No." Harry answered.

"Why not?" Ginny asked.

"Gin there's a guard right outside that door." Harry said pointing to the door. "The minute he figures out what's going on he's going to call for back up. I can fend them off long enough for you to get out of here." Harry said and then added before Ginny could say anything. "I know my destiny. I know what I have to do. Now if you really want to help you will go back to Hogwarts without me. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Ginny said as tears were starting in her eyes.

"Ginny I have one request." Harry said.

"What? I'll do anything you want." Ginny answered.

"When you return to Hogwarts I want you to tell Dumbledore these words, the old Riddle house. Say them back to me." Harry said.

"The old Riddle house. But Harry what do these words mean?" Ginny asked confused.

"There's no time to explain. Dumbledore will understand. Now I need to get you out of here. _Portus_." Harry said as a voice outside the door bellowed-

"What's going on in there!?"

"Ginny remember what I said." Harry told Ginny as he transformed into the wolf.

Harry lunged at the first Death Eater and wrapped his strong jaws around its' neck. The Death Eater howled in pain and blocked the entrance.

"Grab the girl you fool!" Lucius screamed knowing it was to late to stop the port key.

Harry turned his attention to Ginny for a second and watched her disappear, then turned his attention back to the Death Eaters. With his seeker reflexes and the agility of the wolf Harry easily avoided the spells that were sent at him. The first Death Eater Harry had attacked was on the brink of death. Harry seeing that his attack had worked lunged at several more Death Eaters.

Lucius Malfoy was still yelling orders at the Death Eaters while backing as far away from Harry as he could. A jet of blue-white light erupted from a wand close by. Harry recognized it as the spell that forced animagus into their human form. Harry managed to dodge the light but only just.

Harry's anger was quickly rising. The wolf was fully taking over. Harry turned his attention to Lucius. Running as fast as he could Harry knocked Malfoy over. He was just about to finish Malfoy off when no less the seven stunning spells were shot off. Of which at least three hit there target.

---------------------------------------

Ginny watched, eyes wide with amazement, as Harry transformed into a wolf. She watched as Harry attacked the first Death Eater. She heard Lucius yell something. Just as a stunning spell was thrown at her the port key activated itself.

Ginny felt the jerk behind her naval and felt like she was being thrown backwards. The only thing she could think about were the four words Harry had said, 'the old Riddle house'. She kept saying the words over and over in her mind, lest she forget them and send Harry to his death.

As quickly as it had started the pulling stopped. Ginny thought she was going to stay on her feet when all at once they gave out. She crashed into a table with lots of strange devices on it. The crash woke up the occupant in the next room, who quickly jumped out of bed to see what had happened.

Ginny saw the figure of Albus Dumbledore approaching. She could also feel her conciseness drifting away. Before Dumbledore had reached her side Ginny said-.

"Harry wanted me to tell you the old Riddle house. He said you would understand." As soon as the words were out of her mouth she fainted.

Swiftly Dumbledore picked up Ginny and turned to face Fawkes. The phoenix, who had been watching the whole scene, waited for his command.

"Fawkes I want you to wake Remus Lupin. Then bring him to the Hospital Wing." Dumbledore had just finished giving the order when Fawkes disappeared in flames.


	30. chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Dumbledore had just settled Ginny into the Hospital Wing when Remus Lupin came running in. From the bags under his eyes Dumbledore could tell that he hadn't gotten much sleep.

"Fawkes told me to come here. What's going on? Have you found Harry?" Lupin asked quickly then looking at the bed next to Dumbledore. "Good Lord, what happened to her?"

"Harry managed to create a port key to bring Ginny back." Dumbledore began before Lupin interrupted.

"Why didn't Harry come back too?"

"Remus I must ask you to calm down and let me explain." Dumbledore said as Lupin nodded. "Harry created a port key that brought Ginny back here. I believe that Harry was trying to protect his friend, much like James would have done." Dumbledore said as Lupins' face fell.

"Will Ginny be alright?" Lupin asked.

"Physically she is just fine. It may take a little longer to get over the emotional damage." Dumbledore answered.

"At least Ginny will be alright, even if we still have no idea where Harry is." Lupin said quietly.

"I never said we had no idea where Harry is." Dumbledore said as Lupin looked up.

"If you know where Harry is then what are we waiting for. We need to save him." Lupin said staring at the old man like he had lost his mind.

"Remus calm down. Before Harry sent Ginny back he told her to tell me these four words, 'the old Riddle house'. Now we at least have an idea as to his whereabouts. The only problem is finding the place. I'm sure that Voldemort has put as many charms on his headquarters as we have on ours." Dumbledore said.

"Then there is no chance that we will be able to find it." Lupin said sounding defeated. "Do you want me to call a meeting, or just contact Arthur and Molly?" Lupin asked.

"Contact Arthur and Molly first, then call a meeting. Make sure to stress to everyone that the meeting is to be held in my office. As most of our members would not otherwise be able to attend. After you have finished doing that I would like for you to tell Ron and Hermione what has happened." Dumbledore said.

As soon as Dumbledore was sure that lupin knew what to do he was off. Lupin didn't waste anytime contacting everyone and was greeted most enthusiastically by the Weasleys'.

Harry regained conciseness much more quickly this time. The first thing he was aware of was the fact that he had been returned to human form. The next thing that he realized was the fact that he was now chained to the wall. The last and most important thing that he became aware of was the fact the scar was on fire.

After several minutes of trying to occlude his mind, Harry was able to make the pain subside. It seemed like an eternity before anyone spoke and when at last someone said something the words were not comforting.

"Crucio!" A high, cold voice said almost lazily.

The pain that swept over Harry was so intense that he felt sure that his body was going to ripped apart. Even though the pain was more intense this time Harry wouldn't let a sound escape his lips. When the curse was lifted the voice said.

"I see you've learned to deal with pain Potter." Harry's only response was to spit out the blood, that had collected in his mouth, at the person. "I also see that your manners haven't improved much. Tell me do you want me to curse you again?" The voice asked.

For the first time Harry looked up. He knew that Voldemort wanted him to say no, they had after all played this very same game at the end of his fourth year. In truth Harry didn't want to be cursed again but he wouldn't say no, so instead he nodded. The action took everyone, even Harry, by surprise.

"That was stupid." Harry thought.

"Fine. If that's what you really want. Crucio!" Voldemort said again.

This time after the curse was lifted Harry was still visibly shaking. Voldemort noticed and smiled cruelly. Voldemort knew, or thought he knew, that he was making progress.

"That was quite a show you put on today Potter. I underestimated you. You were strong enough and smart enough to injure five of my Death Eaters and kill one. I could use someone like you. Join me and I'll spare your life." Voldemort said. All through this little 'speech' Harry's eyes never left Voldemort.

"No." Harry said. Then his eyes quickly finding Wormtail added. "Not all Gryffindors are weak."

"I'll come back in two days to receive my answer." Voldemort continued as if Harry had never spoken. "Until then my Death Eaters are free to do anything they please with you, except for killing you of course."

Voldemort left along with most of his Death Eaters. Wormtail was left to guard Harry. As soon as everyone was out of sight Harry said.

"Was it worth it?"

"W-was w-what w-worth it?" Wormtail stuttered.

"Was murdering my parents and having a hand in Sirius' death worth this? Was killing innocent people worth this?" Harry said is voice quiet but the anger and disgust evident. Wormtail let out a small scream.

"Answer me." Harry growled. "Was making my life a living hell worth what Voldemort gives you?"

Wormtail was saved from answering by the return of three more Death Eaters. One being Lucius Malfoy. Malfoy took one look and Wormtail and said.

"We ask you to guard Potter for five minutes and he's got you scared. You have got to be the most pathetic thing on this planet."

"What a brilliant observation Malfoy." Harry sneered. "Death Eaters are the most pathetic thing on this planet, including but not limited to you and your son who can't even duel properly." Harry finished not caring that he had just made things worse for himself.

"You brought this on yourself Potter." Malfoy said as his face redden. "Crucio!" Harry spent the next hour having varying degrees of the curse put on him. By the time the Death Eaters left Harry was unrecognizable except for his scar.


	31. chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

The Order meeting had been some what productive. The group had managed to get a general idea of where the old Riddle house was. The only thing left to do was create a plan on how to get Harry safely out of there.

The Weasleys' were ecstatic to have Ginny back. The only thing that dampened their mood was the fact that Harry had not come back with Ginny. None of the Weasleys', save Ginny, understood why Harry had chosen to stay behind. In fact most of the Order didn't understand Harrys' actions. The only person who truly understood Harrys' decision was Lupin.

It had been decided that Lupin, Tonks, Mad-Eye, Kingsley, Zombini and Dumbledore would go on the rescue mission. The mission would take place in one days time when, on information given by Snape, there would be the least amount of Death Eaters.

Dumbledore had tried to convince Lupin to stay behind, but Lupin had flat out refused. Dumbledore had tried to explain that after what had happened with Sirius a year ago it would not be good if Lupin to die after Harry had started to let him in. That didn't change Lupins' mind and Dumbledore gave up trying to change it.

The Death Eaters were having the time of their lives torturing Harry. He was under the Cruciatus Curse or some other painful spell most of the day. Still Harry stayed firm. The only thing that seemed to be troubling the Death Eaters was the fact that Harry wasn't begging for mercy yet.

Harrys' mind, which was wandering around in some of his happier memories, was quickly pulled back into the here and now. It took a moment for Harry to remember why he had left the happy corner in his mind to come back to all this pain. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. There was not just one drawling voice but two.

"I think this is your opportune moment to get back at Potter, Draco." Lucius Malfoy said. "Just don't disappoint me."

"Don't worry father. I only let Potter attack so as not to raise suspicions." Malfoy Jr. drawled.

Harry let out a snort of laughter. Immediately three heads looked into Harrys' cell. Two of the heads had blond hair, while the last had greasy black.

"Do you find something funny Potter?" Malfoy Jr. spat.

"Yeah I guess I do." Harry responded.

"Care to enlighten us?" Malfoy Sr. asked.

"If you insist. You see your son wasn't even able to draw his wand before I had my wand under his throat. Even if your son was trying to lie low, you'd think he would've drawn his wand." Harry finished.

"I would watch what you say Potter." Snape said. "You wouldn't want to cause yourself more pain. Although considering who I'm talking to you probably would." Snape finished in his usual tone, even though his eyes showed concern.

"You'd be right in that assumption, Professor." Harry replied making Snape even more nervous.

"Crucio!" Draco Malfoy screamed.

Harry had been waiting for this and quickly focused all his energy on putting up a shield. The shield which, was courtesy of his defensive magic, was just barely strong enough to withstand Malfoy Jr.'s curse. Harry and Snape both were well aware of that but that didn't stop Harry from gloating.

"What kind of Death Eater can't even produce a proper Cruciatus Curse." Harry said. A moment later Harry realized that he shouldn't have.

"Severus, hold Potter still." Malfoy Sr. said.

"Why don't we just stun him like we do with the rest?" Snape asked in an even almost careless voice.

"Because I want to make sure Potter feels the pain not only after but during the process. Draco I want you to do the honors." Malfoy Sr. said.

For the first time Harry started to get scared. His body was already in bad shape from all the curses. His mind was also starting to break. The shield had taken more out of him then anyone realized. Harry felt himself being thrown against the wall.

"Look what you've done now Potter." Snape hissed in his ear.

Harry looked through the door where Malfoy Jr. had exited. When Malfoy Jr. reentered the cell he was carrying what looked like a branding iron used on cattle. Harrys' stomach lurched when he saw what shape the iron was in, the Dark Mark.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said all those things." Harry thought to himself. "To later now."

Harry was scared and everyone in the room knew it. Malfoy Sr. was laughing and pushing his son forward. Harry could feel the heat from the iron coming closer and tried to free himself of Snapes' grip only to realize that even if he managed that he was still attached to the wall.

Malfoy Jr. pushed the iron into the skin right at the base of Harrys' neck. For the first time Harry screamed. Draco kept the iron pushed into Harry for about thirty seconds longer then necessary to make sure it left a deep scar.

Harry was panting heavily as the pain slowly subsided from his chest. Just to make sure Harry didn't get to comfortable Lucius repeatedly used the Cruciatus Curse on him. As they were leaving his cell Harry heard Lucius say that the Dark Lord would be pleased that Potter was almost broke.

**A/N Thanks for to the few people that reviewed last chapter. I will post the last four chapters tomorrow. See you then. Padfootgurl89**


	32. chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

It had been almost six hours since Harry had seen or heard anyone. All the confidence that Harry had had was gone. Harry was even seriously considering joining Voldemort or at least killing himself. It would be easier then dealing with the pain. The Dark Mark was still burning on his chest and Harry wondered wether or not the wound would ever fully heal.

Then Harry felt the presence of three people that shouldn't be there. In fact it was impossible for them to be there. All three were dead. Harry looked up to see Lily and James Potter bathed in a bright white light. They were waving at him. He turned his head a little only to be met with a very pissed off black dog.

There was no light behind the dog. In fact the dog looked solid. Harry knew the dog well, but if it really was Sirius then why won't he transform.

"I can't transform." The voice of Harry's Godfather rang in his head.

"Where did that come from?" Harry asked the room.

"It's really me, Harry." Sirius' voice was once again in Harrys' head.

"It can't be. Your dead. I saw you die." Harry said out loud.

Harry heard a sigh in his head as the dog trotted over to him. The dog softly nuzzled Harrys' hand and Harry knew that it really was Sirius. He didn't know how he knew, he just knew. His parents were slowly moving closer too.

"But how? I mean I saw you go through the veil and what do you mean you can't transform?" Harry asked.

"How can I explain this?" Sirius thought. Then decided. "Sirius Black the person is dead. The only way I was able to come back through the veil was in dog form. Since in all reality I'm dead I can no longer use my human body. Do you understand?" Sirius asked.

"I guess so. Just one more thing. If you're a dog how come I can understand you?" Harry asked.

"Because I came back to help you. You will be the only person who can understand me." Sirius said. "I'm back for good. Or until you die." Sirius said answering Harry's question before it was asked.

Harry nodded and then looked up to his parents who were starting to look more angry as well.

"What did I do?" Harry asked.

"Since I'm the only one that can talk to you I'll answer." Sirius said. "We can hear your thoughts. What are you doing thinking about joining Voldemort? Or killing yourself? We didn't die for you to do that." Sirius said with a low growl to emphasize his point.

"It's the easiest thing to do." Harry said out loud knowing that it was a lame excuse.

As he said those words something that Dumbledore had said at the end-of-term feast for his fourth year rang through his head: 'Remember, if the time should come when you have to choose between what is right and what is easy...'

"We should choose what's right." Harry said as his parents and Sirius nodded their agreement. "Voldemort will have to kill me before I give in." Harry said the fear and doubt still evident in his voice.

Lily gently reached out to Harry. Her hand stopping on the Dark Mark. Harry had expected pain to flow through the mark again but instead it subsided and then disappeared. Harry looked down trying to see what had happened.

"Is it gone?" Harry asked.

"I'm afraid not. But it is healed." Sirius said.

James reached out to Harry next. He placed one hand on Harry's head and one on Harry's heart. At first Harry thought that James was trying to say that he would always be in Harry's head and heart. After a couple of minutes, though, Harry felt his hope and confidence return. He once again felt like he could defeat Voldemort.

"Thanks." Harry whispered. James and Lily smiled and waved as the faded from sight.

"Harry, I need you to try and sense if there are any Order members outside." Sirius said getting down to business.

Harry was silent for five minutes as he tried to sense anyone familiar. At last he was able to sense Lupin, Tonks and Dumbledore. Harry smiled as he told Sirius the good news.

"Ok then we need to get you out of here." Sirius said jumping up and somehow managing to detach Harry from the wall.

Harry quickly banished the chains and took out his wand. Footsteps could be heard getting closer and Harry's scar started to burn. He knew what was happening.

"Sirius there's no time to do anything." Harry thought desperately.

"You need to put a hole in the wall so you can escape and if nothing else the Order members can find you." Sirius replied.

"_REDUCTO!" _Harry said putting as much force as he could behind the spell.

The wall cracked and then crumbled. Sirius immediately grabbed some of Harry's robes and drug him outside. When Sirius had gotten Harry out of all the ruble and dust and into an open field he let go of Harry's robes.

"Stay here. I'm going to go and find someone. Hopefully Moony or Dumbledore. I'll bring them back here." Sirius said as he took off at a run.

Harry was alone, at least for the moment. After about five minutes Harry started to get worried. Voldemort had never given up that easy before. His fears were confirmed when about twenty people apparated around him. The Death Eaters all formed a circle around Harry and Voldemort.

"That wasn't very intelligent Potter. Besides I thought that Gryffindors never ran." Voldemort said unaware that there were any Order members around.

"I didn't run I just evened out the playing field. It was hardly fair for me to fight you at your Headquarters. This way we're both on equal ground. Except for the fact that you feel the need to outnumber me twenty to one." Harry said all his confidence renewed.

"Where are you Sirius. I need help NOW!" Harry thought hoping that Sirius could hear him.


	33. chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

"Where is everyone?" Sirius wondered. "Dammit I should have asked how far away Harry can sense people. I'm never going to find any-, there's Moony!"

Sirius ran up to Lupin and pulled at the mans robe. When Lupin looked down and saw Sirius he froze.

"Padfoot is that you?" Lupin asked. Sirius just rolled his eyes as well as a dog could and pulled harder.

"Come on Remus." Sirius thought. "Harry is in trouble you know."

Finally Lupin agreed to follow Sirius. When they made it to the top of a hill, Lupin saw Harry surrounded by Death Eaters. He quickly pulled out Dumbledores' chocolate frog card and called the others. Almost immediately Dumbledore, Mad-Eye, Tonks, Kingsley and Zombini appeared.

Quickly taking in the scene below the Order members charged. Dumbledore stayed behind only long enough to look in to Sirius' eyes and reach a decision.

"Sirius I need for you to try to get Harry out of there." Dumbledore said. Sirius gave a small nod and took off to retrieve his Godson.

"Now that the playing field is, how did you put it, evened out, are you ready to die?" Voldemort asked.

"You're about fifteen minutes late in asking that question." Harry answered. "You see I've decided that I'm not really ready to die quite yet."

"Then it's a shame that you are going to die, a shame for you I mean." Voldemort responded. "Let's try this one more time. Bow to death Potter."

"If I remember right this is the point where I refuse to do what you say once again, Riddle." Harry answered his voice a very forced calm.

Just as Voldemort was about to send a curse Harry's way the Order made their appearance. Harry inwardly let out a sigh of relief. The minute Voldemort saw Dumbledore he quickly disapparated, not wanting to battle the Headmaster again.

But even with Dumbledore free to fight the Order was not going to have an easy victory. It seems these Death Eaters were much more prepared for Dumbledores' tricks.

The battle was in full swing and Harry was sending curses left and right, when Sirius caught up. Sirius struggled to pull Harry out of dangers way. Harry finally let Sirius start to drag him off but not before he put his two sense in.

"I want to fight! I'm ready!" Harry told Sirius angrily.

"I don't give a damn that I'm stuck in my dog form, Harry, I'm still your Godfather and I say that we're getting out of here now!" Sirius responded for the first time cursing the fact that Harry was so much like James.

The Order was quickly gaining the upper hand in the battle. So far none of the Order members had gotten hurt, so far. Sirius almost had Harry out of harms way when something happened.

Harry heard two Death Eaters cast the Avada Kedavra curse. Time seemed to stand still when the curses made contact. The first curse hit Stratton Zombini square in the chest but Harry hardly noticed. His eyes were following the second curse which was heading straight for Remus Lupin. The minute the jet of light hit Lupin, time seemed to go on at double time. Harry quickly got out of Sirius' hold on him and ran right over to Lupins' dead body.

"REMUS!" Harry shouted even though the logical side of his brain was telling him it was no use. "Remus wake up!" Harry said through gritted teeth as he roughly shook the man.

"Harry don't do anything stupid." Sirius said to late.

Harry transformed into the wolf. The first Death Eater he attacked was the one that killed Lupin. Harry launched himself at the man. The moment Harry felt his teeth meet with flesh the wolf decided to take over fully. If you had been able to look into his eyes you would have seen no sign of human intelligence.

Four Death Eaters lay dead at Harry's feet before he regained control of his body. Harry changed back into his human form with a look of pure disgust on his face. He didn't have much time to think about what he had done, however, since a combination of five or six hexes and curses hit him.

Harry blacked out and for once Harry was throughly fine with not being able to think or feel.


	34. chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Immediately after Harry blacked out the remaining Death Eaters disapparated, their jobs done. Dumbledore created a portkey to take everyone back to Hogwarts including the bodies of Lupin and Zombini. Once back at Hogwarts Harry was taken to the Hospital Wing accompanied by Sirius.

Harry was cured by Madame Pomfrey in a second, at least he wasn't going to die in his sleep. No matter what they tried though Harry would or could not wake up. Sirius, having access to Harrys' mind, knew that his Godson was refusing to let himself wake up. He knew that Harry didn't want to face reality again.

Madame Pomfrey had been in a bad mood when Dumbledore said that once again a dog would be staying with Harry. All her hard feelings were put aside once visitors came trying to see Harry. Of course once everyone found out that Harry was in the Hospital Wing the whole school wanted to see if he was alive. The few people that did manage to slip by Madame Pomfrey were quickly sent away by a growling Sirius. The only person Sirius let anywhere close to his Godson was Madame Pomfrey. Not even Harry's friends were allowed to visit.

It was two days later when Harry finally started showing signs of waking up. He started having bad dreams. Sirius was the only one that could comfort Harry. That afternoon Harry woke up screaming. Madame Pomfrey and Dumbledore were quickly at his side.

"What's the matter Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Is it true? Is he, is Professor Lupin actually dead?" Harry asked as Sirius tried to push his way up to Harry's side. Harry said Professor Lupin instead of Remus trying, but not succeeding, to distance himself from Lupin.

"His name is Remus." Sirius said which Harry ignored.

"Yes Harry," Dumbledore began gravely. "Remus is dead."

"Professor Lupin is dead because of me." Harry thought as Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey went to find the Weasleys' and Hermione.

"His name was Remus, Harry, you know that. Why won't you use his name?" Sirius asked thankful that eyes can't kill.

"Because it hurts to much." Harry said as he tuned Sirius out.

The next day Harry was released from the Hospital Wing. It was the last day of term and Harry needed to talk to a couple of people before he went home. He decided to get the harder of the two out of the way first. Sirius was right beside him as always.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sirius asked.

"I don't want to do anything, Sirius. You should know that. I'm doing what I have to do to keep people safe." Harry answered as he waited for someone down by the lake.

"How do you know that they want to be safe?" Sirius pushed.

"Because I want them to be safe. Sirius I have a bad feeling about the end of this war. I've finally realized that from the moment I was born my life and death were already decided. Unlike most people there was no changing my destiny. I'm only here to kill Voldemort once and for all. Maybe then, and only then, I can be reunited with everyone I've lost. Can't you see Sirius? My destiny controls my life, and I'm sick of people dying because of it." Harry said looking older then he previously had.

Sirius didn't know how to respond to that. He wanted to tell Harry that what he had said wasn't true, but he couldn't find the words. Luckily Sirius was saved from trying to answer by the arrival of the person they were waiting for.

"Harry you said you wanted to talk to me." Ginny said.

"Ginny I really, really like you. That's why I think we should break up." Harry said.

"We already had this talk Harry." Ginny said laughing thinking that this was some kind of joke. "I told you that I'm already a target so we should go out for the heck of it." Ginny finished trying to get Harry to laugh.

"Ginny I love you." Harry said those three words that he had never said anyone before. "I've heard that when you love someone you have to let them go. Please don't make this any harder then it already is."

"Harry James Potter this is not funny anymore. If you love me then don't push me away. I know that you're upset with Remus dying and all but come on."

"Ginny you were almost killed!" Harry yelled then calming down added. "If I survive this war, which is doubtful, then I most certainly won't be the same person."

"What happened to you?" Ginny asked tears falling down her cheeks. "What happened to the Harry Potter who saved me during my first year, the Harry Potter who only concern was kicking Slytherins' butt in the Quidditch Cup, the Harry Potter who I spent so many summers with, the Harry Potter who I'm in love with?" Ginny was expecting Harry to say that he was sorry for being so stupid. She even could have handled Harry asking her to marry him. The answer Harry gave her though was one she could not handle.

"He's dead. He started dying the night his parents died and Professor Lupins death finished the job." Harry said looking as if he was set in stone. Harry gave Ginny one last look and then headed back to the castle.

"No." Was all Ginny could say even though she knew that for the most part it was true. Then without meaning to she said- "I will always love you, Harry, and I'm willing to wait for you." Before going to find Ron and Hermione to let them know what was going on with Harry.


	35. chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Harry entered Dumbledores' office. Sirius was with him keeping his thoughts to himself this time. Dumbledore looked up from his desk and was surprised to see that Harry no longer looked liked the sixteen almost seventeen year old he was but someone who had been forced to grow up way too fast.

"To what do I owe this surprise?" Dumbledore asked.

"I want to talk about my security over the summer." Harry said.

"Aw yes, I was planning on talking to you about that. I only want you to stay at your Aunt and Uncles for a week, I think that we are going to have at least two people guarding you at all-," Dumbledore said before Harry cut in.

"No."

"What was that Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"I said no, Sir. I have my own ideas for my security this summer." Harry said.

"Well then lets hear them." Dumbledore said with more then a little uncertainty in his voice.

"I will be staying at my relatives house until I turn seventeen, at which time I will be taking up board at the Leaky Cauldron. As of right now I'm leaving Number 12, Grimmauld Place to the Order. After the war is over I really could care less about what happens to the place. I've cleared out everything that I want so feel free to trash the place. Wether I'm at the Leaky Cauldron or my relatives I don't want a guard. I can handle myself. I'm giving you my warning right now that if I find, or sense, an Order member guarding me, I will go and live somewhere where you can't find me. Is that clear?" Harry finished.

"Yes." Dumbledore answered knowing from the look in Harrys' eyes that he would do everything he had just said. "I would like to know what you expect to do if Voldemort attacks you before you turn seventeen?"

"I don't really care as long as no one I know or care about dies. The Ministry can throw me in Azkaban or where ever it is that they're keeping prisoners these days. In fact I might go and hunt the Bastard down so that I can find peace." Harry said as Sirius nudged his hand trying to make Harry feel better. "Good day, Headmaster."

Dumbledore watched with sad eyes as Harry left his office. Harry Potter was gone. Dumbledore knew that the thing Harry wanted most now was to kill Voldemort and then die himself, and Dumbledore thought that there was a great possibility that he might get his wish.

As Harry sat on the Hogwarts Express heading back to London he was surrounded by his friends, the weather was nice and Ginny didn't seem to upset about breaking up. Any other kid would have been having the time of their lives, but Harry was hardly talking. Sirius and Harry were discussing things at great length. Mainly his plan for defeating Voldemort.

When the train pulled into the station Harry was glad to see that only Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were the only ones there to pick up Ron and Ginny. Harry reached is sensing power out to it's fullest extent and was glad to find that Dumbledore had kept his word.

After Mrs. Weasley pulled Harry into a Weasley hug he was free to go. It only took a couple minutes of talking to convince his Aunt and Uncle that Sirius was to come too. Harry looked at the barrier between platforms nine and ten, and thought about how his life a changed since he went through the first time.

**THE END**

**A/N Well that's the end of my story. I hope you all enjoyed! I was amazed to get on the computer this morning and find that I had thirteen reviews! Thanks! Just to let you all know I will be posting another story on the final battle later this week. It will be a one shot with a possible follow up chapter called The Last Stand. I would really appreciate it if you would give it a try! **

**karone-sakura- Thanks for the review. Hope you like my final chapters.**

**moony1138- Thanks for reviewing. I hope I didn't make you wait too long.**

**Ravenway- I've been working on bring more detail into my stories. If you read The Last Stand when I post it you will see that I added more details. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Night Daughter-Thanks for reviewing! I'm hope you liked my last chapters.**

**Atrus Valentein- Thanks for the compliment. As I said to Ravenway I've been working on putting more detail into my story. I know I skipped christmas presents, sorry. I thought that thing with Fudge was bad, it took place on Halloween but that could just be me. I did notice the tradition.**

**Kaleena Mason-Thanks;)**

**Athena Dumbledore-Thanks;)**

**JC- Thank you!**

**PrincessSkywalkerOrgana- Thanks! I'm glad you like how I wrote the caracters.**

**Saraneth90- Thanks!**

**samyjoc-Hope you enjoyed!**

**Mara- Thanks for your review! I suck at spelling so most f the mistakes came from me picking a spelling that spell check provided. I'll try and work on that!**

**Monkeys rok my sox- Thanks for reviewing!**


End file.
